WISH
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Hinata hanya berharap, berharap agar kebahagiaan kembali datang padanya, pada orang yang selalu disayanginya. Hinata hanya berharap hidupnya berakhir ketika hal yang paling penting baginya hilang. Hinata hanya berharap... air matanya tak lagi mengalir dan gadis itu dapat tersenyum lebar, bersama keluarganya, bersama Sasuke-kun-nya. COMPLETE! Coverfict (C) KemaruKen91
1. Chapter 1 : Lost

Gadis itu hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya ketika sang kekasih mengecup keningnya dan beranjak mengecup lembut bibirnya. Gadis berambut lavender itu kemudian membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan wajah kekasihnya yang menjauh dari wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu merona, manis sekali. Membuat sang kekasih memeluk erat gadisnya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_...," lirih gadis itu memperingati. Ia, gadis berambut indigo itu harus segera pulang karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, jam malam yang ditentukan oleh kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya dengan ketat. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu, namun tangannya masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan sang kekasih. Pemuda itu memang enggan berpisah mengingat besok sudah masuk libur musim panas dan besar kemungkinan Sasuke tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya selama sebulan.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai ke depan rumah," ucap Sasuke pelan dan datar. Namun Hinata menggeleng dengan raut wajah tak enak.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke_-kun_. Ta-tapi a-aku ta-takut Neji_-nii_ akan marah," ucap Hinata lirih. Sasuke mendengus. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak peduli jika kakak yang sangat menyayangi Hinata itu mendampratnya karena berani-beraninya mengajak kencan adik kesayangannya. Tapi jika Hinata enggan diantar olehnya, meski berat, maka Sasuke tidak akan memaksa. Lagipula jarak dari gang dan rumah Hinata dapat ditempuh sepuluh menit jalan kaki dan mengingat sekarang masih jam tujuh malam, Sasuke bisa bernafas lega dan tidak terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Hinata.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak merasakan firasat buruk apapun yang akan terjadi pada diri kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama, Sasuke setuju. Hinata tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menuruti permintaan gadis itu. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Hinata kembali. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"_O-oyasuminasai_, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata sebelum membelakangi Sasuke dan pergi memasuki gang rumahnya. Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat punggung kekasihnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik ke arah berlawanan dengan kekasihnya.

Ah, seandainya malam ini saja Sasuke mengantarkan gadis itu sampai ke depan rumahnya, mungkin takdir yang berbeda yang akan menghampiri mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Fict from me<strong>

**... W I S H...**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret (c) Reiko Momochi**

**.**

**Warning: Semi M(?), OOC, Sad (?) Hinata, Typo dan warning lainnya berlaku di sini.**

**.**

**Pair: Always SASUHINA dong~ #siul-siul**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ok, Happy reading...**

**Semoga fanfict ini gak mengecewakan semuanya... :D**

.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika melihat beberapa preman yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, sedang merokok dan berbincang dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sejenak gadis itu ragu untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Untuk sampai ke rumahnya, gadis bersurai indigo itu harus melewati empat preman di depannya dan entah kenapa Hinata merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika gadis itu melewati preman-preman itu.

Tapi jika tidak melewati preman-preman itu, Hinata tidak akan bisa sampai ke rumahnya.

"Ah, sudahlah," gumam Hinata sembari melanjutkan berjalan. Toh sekarang masih jam tujuh malam dan Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa preman-preman di depannya tidak akan macam-macam dengannya. Ya, Hinata tidak boleh berpikiran buruk kepada mereka hanya karena status mereka yang merupakan seorang preman.

Ah, Hinata memang terlalu polos, menganggap semua orang adalah orang baik. Apakah Hinata tidak diajari bahwa bersikap waspada kepada orang yang belum dikenal itu perlu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri?

GREP!

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika merasakan lengan kirinya digenggam oleh seseorang, seorang dari empat preman yang kini telah mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu dengan secepat kilat memberontak. Pikiran bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan firasat buruknya yang tadi diabaikan oleh gadis itu mulai muncul ke permukaan. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai yang ditunjukan oleh empat preman dihadapannya.

"Non, temani kami 'bermain' ya?" sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang terlontar yang terkesan memaksa dan membuat hati Hinata berdebar ketakutan. Dan Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kasar menuju sebuah gudang sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

_SASUKE-_KUN_!_

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak dan meski tidak jelas, Sasuke merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Tidak. Bukan seseorang melainkan Hinata yang tadi memanggilnya. Secepat kilat pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari menuju gang tempat dia dan gadisnya berpisah, berbelok memasuki gang dan berhenti sembari terengah ketika melihat sudah tak ada siapa-siapa di gang tersebut. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Jarak waktu dari Sasuke dan Hinata berpisah sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tentu saja Hinata sudah sampai ke rumahnya.

"Bodoh," Sasuke merutuki tindakannya yang menurutnya konyol. Terlalu menyayangi Hinata membuat pemuda itu selalu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan gang tersebut.

Ah, seandainya Sasuke masuk sedikit lagi saja, setidaknya sampai ke belokan yang ada di depannya tadi, maka Sasuke akan melihat sebelah sepatu yang tadi digunakan Hinata tergeletak beberapa senti dari pintu bertuliskan gudang sampah...

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Hinata meringis ketika merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding dan berakhir di tumpukan plastik-plastik hitam berisi sampah. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika siluet bayangan berada tepat di depannya, dengan tatapan liar yang menuju ke arahnya dan decakan kagum karena lekuk tubuh Hinata yang menggoda. Hinata ciut. Wajahnya pucat. Ekor matanya melirik ke samping, tak jauh darinya tas mininya tergeletak di sana. Tangannya terkepal erat, menghimpun kekuatan akan satu tindakan yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

"Biar aku yang mulai duluan!" suara bernada datar itu berasal dari laki-laki berambu orange menyala dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya. Hinata bergidik mendengar itu, apalagi ketika orang yang ada di hadapannya mulai membuka jaket miliknya.

Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Dan Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

Dugh!

"Agh!" Pemuda itu kesakitan ketika Hinata menendang selangkangannya. Tiga orang temannya mendekat ke arah si pemuda berambut orange dengan khawatir dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Hinata. Hinata segera berlari, melupakan tas mini berisi ponselnya dan memilih untuk menuju pintu, berusaha membuka pintu gudang yang ternyata terkunci. Dengan gemetar, Hinata memutar kunci yang ada di pintu itu. Namun karena gemetaran di tubuhnya, Hinata gagal berkali-kali untuk membuka kunci pintu gudang itu.

_Kumohon terbukalah... terbukalah... terbukalah... ter –_

DUAGH!

Hinata terbelalak ketika tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk dan merasakan perih di punggungnya. Kini dia sudah terbaring dilantai, meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

"Beraninya kau..."

Bugh!

Hinata menjerit ketika pemuda yang tadi ditendangnya memukulnya setelah sebelumnya menjambak rambut panjangnya, kemudian menyeretnya dan kembali membantingnya ke tumpukan plastik hitam dan kemudian merobek kaos yang dikenakan Hinata.

"KYAA! Tidak!" Hinata berontak, berusaha mempertahankan kaos yang kini telah menjadi kain rusak agar tetap melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian Hinata mendorong pemuda itu paksa, berlari terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri tas mininya dan dengan gemetar mengambil ponselnya.

Air mata telah mengalir dan itu membuat gemetarannya semakin menjadi. Namun, belum sempat mengetik apapun pada ponselnya, seseorang menendangnya, membuat ponsel itu menjauh darinya dan gadis itu terbaring tak berdaya. Mata lavender Hinata hanya dapat melihat pemuda yang lain menginjak ponselnya hingga remuk, dan seringai yang mengerikan dari laki-laki berambut silver itu.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa memanggil bantuan lagi, sayang," ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai. Pria itu kemudian melangkah sembari melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, dan Hinata hanya mampu membelalakkan mata.

Tubuhnya sakit dan dia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Menghadapi kenyataan itu, air mata Hinata semakin deras keluar.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, diruangan itu, bergema suara teriakan dan tawa yang menjijikan.

Ah...

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Hyuuga Neji mondar- mandir di ruang tamu. Sesekali mata lavender pucatnya menatap jam dinding dan semakin gelisahlah pria itu. Pasalnya adik tercintanya belum pulang, padahal jam dirumahnya sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. Neji lantas mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak Hinata kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silakan coba lagi nanti... _the num_ –_

Hyuuga Neji dengan gelisah membanting ponselnya ke lantai rumah yang dilapisi oleh karpet coklat yang lembut. Pria itu frustasi. Di mana adiknya sekarang? Tidak biasanya Hinata tidak memberi kabar jika akan pulang selarut ini.

"Neji_-niisan_?" panggilan itu membuat Neji menoleh segera. Hyuuga Hanabi ada di sana. Menatap Neji sembari mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya. Ah, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. "Hinata_-neechan_ belum pulang?"

Neji menggeleng cepat. Kemudian pria berumur 20-an itu beranjak mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di buffet ruang tamu dan beranjak ke arah pintu rumah. Sudah habis kesabarannya menunggu sang adik pulang,

"Tunggu di rumah, aku akan mencari –"

Belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, sesosok tubuh melesat melewati Neji, kemudian dari arah kamar mandi, terdengar suara air yang keluar dari keran.

Neji dan Hanabi saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka berdua segera melesat ke arah kamar mandi dan terkejut ketika melihat Hinata di sana.

Hinata ada di sana. Sebelah tangannya dengan gemetar mengusap air ke seluruh tubuhnya, sementara yang sebelah lagi mati-matian merapatkan kaosnya yang sudah robek, compang-camping di sana-sini. Pandangan matanya kosong dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Air mata mengalir deras mengaliri pipinya yang merah, nyaris biru malah. Neji dapat melihat tanda-tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuh adiknya, selain memar biru akibat pukulan entah dari siapa, dan Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas noda darah di rok biru muda yang dikenakan adiknya itu.

Rahang Neji mengeras, telapak tangannya terkepal erat, sementara Hanabi menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar, sedetik kemudian air mata mengaliri pipinya dengan deras.

Tanpa perlu bertanyapun, Hanabi dan Neji tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Hinata... kau..."

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Pemuda itu gelisah. Ya,sangat gelisah ketika sudah sekian kalinya pemuda itu menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya dan hasilnya nihil. Ponsel kekasihnya tidak aktif, dan Sasuke tidak hapal nomor telepon rumah Hinata. Pemuda bermata onyx itu lantas membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang, gelisah.

Sial! Perasaannya tidak menentu sekarang. Kini Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis kesayangannya.

_Tuhan kumohon... Lindungilah dia..._

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Ma-maaf aku tidak menghubungimu semalam Sasuke_-kun_. Semalam kami harus mendadak pergi ke desa Suna."

"Hn. Asal kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya... terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn"

Sambungan terputus. Namun gagang telepon itu masih dipegang olehnya. Hinata menatap kosong, kemudian gadis itu meletakkan gagang telepon sembarangan, berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi, dengan tatapan kosong.

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Hinata menolak untuk makan. Hinata menolak untuk tidur. Hinata menolak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri di bawah guyuran shower selama berjam-jam lamanya. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu hanya duduk memeluk lutut dengan pandangan kosong. Menolak untuk menyingkir atau setidaknya mematikan shower yang setia mengguyur tubuh telanjangnya sekalipun tubuhnya sudah kedinginan dan wajahnya sudah terlalu pucat.

Perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menatap kosong ke arah memar yang ada di sana. Perlahan lengan itu bergerak, dan mata lavender Hinata dapat menatap dengan jelas pergelangan tangannya yang membiru, karena kejadian kemarin.

Kejadian kemarin malam...

Hinata tersentak, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil botol sabun. Gadis itu kemudian menumpahkan sabun cair itu ke seluruh tubuhnya, sampai tidak ada lagi sabun yang tersisa di botol itu. Gadis itu kemudian menggosok-gosok sabun itu keseluruh tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ke lipatan lehernya, ke tangannya, ke pahanya dan ke selangkangannya. Hinata terus menggosoknya. Seolah di tubuhnya ada kotoran yang sulit sekali dibersihkan.

"Tidak hilang... hiks... masih tidak hilang...," gumam Hinata sambil terus menggosok tubuhnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika otaknya memutar ulang kejadian semalam. Saat keempat pemuda itu secara bergantian memakainya, saat lidah-lidah itu menyentuh tubuhnya, menjilat tubuhnya, saat keempat pria itu tertawa ketika memasukan sperma ke dalam tubuh Hinata, ketika mengotori tubuh Hinata dengan cairan menjijikan itu. Saat mereka...

Hinata menggeleng sembari menggosok daerah kewanitaannya lebih keras.

Kenapa?

Meski tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi sebotol sabun, meski sudah dibersihkan berkali-kali, tapi Hinata masih bisa mencium bau sampah di tubuhnya? Hinata masih mencium bau sperma dan rasa lengket yang menempel di tubuhnya? Hinata merasa kotor. Gadis itu merasa kotor.

"_Lihat! Dia masih perawan,Hidan!"_

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika suara itu kembali menghantuinya. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menutup telinganya dengan kuat. Sampai kupingnya terasa sakit, tapi Hinata tak peduli. Yang penting suara itu segera enyah dari pendengarannya, dari otaknya.

Tapi nyatanya, otaknya malah memperdengarkan lagi suara orang-orang itu.

"_Ah, kau beruntung sekali Pain..."_

"_Kenapa kau cepat sekali keluar? Kau payah!"_

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Air matanya semakin keluar.

"Tidak... hiks... tidak..."

"_Kalau kau sudah mencobanya, kau tidak akan meledekku! Dia memuaskan, kau tahu?"_

"_Hei kau! Buka mulutmu! Cepat!"_

_Duagh!_

Hoek!

Hinata muntah. Memuntahkan cairan yang menyakiti perutnya ketika mengingat rasa aneh di mulutnya akibat semalam. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, kemudian kembali memuntahkan cairan yang ada di perutnya.

"Hiks... kumohon lupakan... kumohon lupakan kejadian itu... hiks... kumohon..."

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Ketukan itu diabaikan olehnya. Hyuuga Hinata masih terpaku di tempat tidurnya, memeluk lutut dengan tatapan kosong. Badannya masih menggigil karena selama tiga jam berada di bawah guyuran shower, jika bukan karena Hanabi yang menariknya paksa, mungkin Hinata tidak akan pernah menyingkir dari guyuran shower itu, meski kepalanya sudah berkunang_-kun_ang sekalipun.

"Hinata_-neechan_...," panggil Hanabi di celah pintu. Hinata hanya melirik ke arah pintu dengan pandangan kosong. Kantung matanya tebal dan hitam, matanya bengkak dan wajahnya kuyu sekali. Hanabi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata dan berusaha tegar. Hanabi melangkah masuk dengan nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih. "Dari semalam Hinata_-neechan_ belum makan, ayo makan dulu Hinata_-neechan_... aku suapi." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan beranjak hingga berada di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya, menatap Hanabi dan tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Maaf ya, Hanabi_-chan_... a-aku merepotkanmu."

"Kakak bicara apa sih! Tentu saja tidak merepotkan, dasar canggung!" omel Hanabi sekuat tenaga. Jujur saja, ucapan Hinata memang sering terdengar oleh Hanabi dan biasanya Hanabi akan memarahi kakaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya menyebalkan, atau mengatakan bahwa kakaknya tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Tapi dengan keadaan kakaknya yang seperti ini? Rasanya kalimat itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Sudah. Kakak makan bubur ini." Hanabi menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata mengunyahnya pelan. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

_Bagaimana rasanya? Hahaha.. kau harus berterima kasih karena sudah kuberi kesempatan untuk mencicipi 'milik'ku._

Suara yang kembali terdengar itu membuat Hinata langsung memuntahkan kembali bubur yang baru saja ditelannya ke lantai dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

"Hinata_-neechan_!" Hanabi yang panik segera menyimpan mangkuk berisi bubur di atas ranjang Hinata dan segera menghampiri kakak dari belakang, memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang namun...

"LEPASKAN!"

BRUK!

Hanabi terbelalak ketika merasakan punggungnya membentur ranjang dan Hinata segera pergi menjauh darinya.

"Hinata_-neechan_... Ini aku... ini aku kak..."

Hanabi menunduk. Apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar kakak kesayangannya tidak setakut ini? Apa?

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Libur musim panas berakhir. Sudah waktunya kembali ke sekolah dan mulai berganti seragam dengan seragam musim gugur. Dan di pagi hari pertama masuk sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Dari jauh, pemuda berambut raven itu melihat kekasihnya turun dari mobil hitam yang diketahui Sasuke sebagai mobil kakaknya. Ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya, entah apa.

Ah iya, Hinata tidak menghadiri latihan pagi klub sepak bola. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak satu tahun menjadi manager klub sepak bola, Hinata bolos latihan pagi, dan sekarang Sasuke melihat Hinata diantar sekolah oleh kakaknya. Padahal, meski Hinata merupakan anggota keluarga dari kalangan atas, gadis itu tak pernah diantar jemput oleh supir bahkan kakaknya yang sangat sister complex itu. Sasuke mencap Hyuuga Neji – kakak dari Hinata – Sister complex bukan tanpa alasan. Pernah pemuda itu bertemu Neji di saat festival sekolah tepat saat pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata untuk menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tak mencium lantai karena Hinata tersandung suatu benda entah apa.

Dan reaksi Neji benar-benar membuat Sasuke sedikit ciut, meski wajahnya tetap pasang ekspresi datar nan stoic. Sungguh hanya dari auranya Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa Neji tidak suka melihat laki-laki manapun menyentuh bahkan sehelai rambut indigo adiknya itu, meski alasan laki-laki itu adalah untuk menolong Hinata, seperti Sasuke tadi.

Ya... lupakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang cukup meninggalkan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama dengan calon kakak ipar kelak. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang memasuki sekolah dengan raut wajah tegang dan pucat.

Deg!

Eh? Ada apa dengan Hinata-nya?

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang entah kenapa terlalu sering menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, entah kenapa. Dan ketika pemuda itu berada di dekat Hinata, seperti kebiasaannya, Sasuke lalu menyentuh bahu Hinata yang dengan secepat kilat di tepis oleh Hinata dengan gerak tubuh benar-benar ketakutan.

Sasuke syok. Sebelah tangannya mengambang di udara dan kedua mata onyxnya terpaku pada mata lavender kesukaannya memancarkan satu ekspresi yang dengan jelas terlihat.

Ketakutan.

"Hinata."

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Hinata."

Perlahan Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sekali, berusaha menghilangkan sinar ketakutan dari kedua matanya. Dengan gerak canggung Hinata kembali berbalik menatap kekasihnya.

"_Go-gomennasai_, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata lirih dan gugup. Sasuke hanya ber "Hn" saja dan kembali berjalan pelan bersebelahan dengan Hinata, meski jarak mereka cukup jauh. Merasa tidak enak dengan jarak yang sekarang lebih jauh dari biasanya, Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata yang bersebelahan dengan lengannya.

_Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika merasakan lengan kirinya digenggam oleh seseorang, seorang dari empat preman yang kini telah mendekat ke arahnya._

Sekelebat bayangan itu membuat mata Hinata terbelalak dan sepersekian detik kemudian gadis itu memberontak dengan bergerak ke belakang, menarik tangannya agak terlepas dari tangan Sasuke dengan diiringi sebuah teriakan.

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Suara itu menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sana. Hinata memegang lengan kiri yang tadi disentuh oleh kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Menyadari bahwa tadi kelakuannya menarik perhatian banyak orang, dan sikapnya yang benar-benar tidak wajar, Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Sasu –"

Panggilan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat raut terluka di ekspresi datar sang kekasih. Hinata menunduk, merasa bersalah, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung sendirian dengan pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya.

Ada apa dengan Hinata-nya?

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Di bilik toilet itu, Hinata terduduk di kloset yang tertutup. Gadis itu merengut ketakutan, wajahnya amat pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya kembali gemetar ketakutan.

Memori itu kembali membayangi otaknya, terefleksi dengan jelas di matanya dan suara orang-orang itu terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

Saat dengan kejamnya mereka menarik rok Hinata ke atas, kemudian menarik paksa celana dalamnya terlepas, meski Hinata sudah dengan sekuat tenaga meronta hebat, melawan bahkan menangis memohon agar dia dibebaskan.

Namun orang-orang itu tidak mau mendengar. Mereka malah bekerja sama mengerayangi tubuh sempurna Hinata. Seorang menciumi leher Hinata dengan ganas, seorang lagi memaksa tangan Hinata untuk 'bekerja' agar pemuda itu mencapai kenikmatannya, seorang lagi mengerjai dada Hinata yang terbilang cukup besar itu dan seorang lagi yang menarik paksa celana dalamnya sudah melucuti celananya sendiri, membuat Hinata benar-benar merintih memohon agar pria itu menghentikan niatnya.

Meski hal itu sia-sia karena Hinata dapat merasakannya... rasa sakit yang ...

"Hiks."

Sial! Sial!

Kenapa memori-memori itu tetap bermain di otaknya? Padahal, satu bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu namun memori itu tidak mau meninggalkannya. Otak Hinata menolak melupakan kejadian buruk itu dan itu membuat Hinata lelah.

Sungguh, Hinata lelah. Setiap detik waktunya dihabiskan dengan berusaha melupakan kejadian malam itu. Kejadian di mana dia menjadi sama rendahnya – bahkan lebih rendah – dari tumpukan sampah yang menjadi saksi biksu atas kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Identitasnya sebagai seorang gadis.

Hinata lelah terus dihantui seperti ini. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang. Karena ketakutan seperti ini, Hinata tak bisa mendampingi latihan sepak bola yang dimanagerinya. Karena ketakutan seperti ini, Hinata tidak bisa melihat senyum simpul dari kakak yang amat menyayanginya dan membuat Hanabi, adiknya diam-diam menangis melihat keadaan Hinata.

Karena ketakutannya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah trauma itulah, Hinata menyakiti kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu.

Hiks...

"_Gomen_... hiks... _gomenne_.. Sasuke_-kun_... _gomen_..."

**#WISH (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Haruno Sakura menggerutu ketika keluar dari ruang klubnya. Hari ini gilirannya untuk mengelap semua bola yang dimiliki oleh klub yang diikutinya, klub sepak bola. Biasanya pekerjaan mengelap bola dan membersihkan ruang klub dikerjakan oleh anggota klub sepak bola yang digilir dengan dibantu oleh manager klub mereka yang cekatan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun pagi ini, sang manager klub bolos latihan. Padahal Hinatalah yang sering datang awal dan menyambut para anggota klub dengan senyumnya. Tapi tidak pagi ini.

Sakura terdiam ketika otaknya penuh dengan bayangan sang manager. Gadis berambut pink yang agak tomboy itu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata pagi ini. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan dan tadi, dari ruang klub sakura dapat melihat Hinata turun dari mobil kakaknya, padahal selama ini gadis itu sangan enggan di antar jemput oleh mobil.

Apa yang terjadi pada –

Pertanyaan itu tak dilanjutkan oleh sakura ketika melihat sesosok tubuh yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sosok yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya kini tengah menoleh kiri-kanan sambil berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Itukan... Hinata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

><p>a.n. : Yups... saya update fict baru lagi... hiks... tapi untuk fict ini, tenang aja, jangan takut untuk update ngaret karena sebenarny fict ini udah lama ada di neti saya, tapi mengikuti para author lain, menamatkan dulu baru deh di posting ke FFn.<p>

Sebagai bocoran, Fict ini tamat di Chapter ke 6, mungkin 7 jika suatu waktu saya pengen bikin spesial storynya.

Oh ya, fict ini merupakan fict panjangnya dari fict "My sweet Hope" yang udah lama di publish dengan pair SasuSaku.

Ok, bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Jika ada kesamaan cerita, dimohon untuk maklum dan jika ada chara kalian yang dibikin jahat ato menderita di sini (terutama buat Hinata-fans) saya sangat memohon maaf, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan dituntut untuk memerankan peran sesuai 'skenario' yang saya buat. #ditimpukallChara.

Ok deh... Minta repiuwnya dong... hehehe

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next Chapter:

"Hinata!"

"Sa-Saku_-chan_..."

.

"Kumohon beritahu aku. Kau pasti tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI!"

.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Haruskah kuakhiri hidupku sekarang?

.

CRATS!

"KYAA!"

"Hinata.. ini..."

.

* * *

><p>Penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran?<p>

Makanya... REPIUW! .


	2. Chapter 2 : Trauma

Apa yang terjadi pada –

Pertanyaan itu tak dilanjutkan oleh Sakura ketika melihat sesosok tubuh yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sosok yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya kini tengah menoleh kiri-kanan sambil berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Itukan... Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Fict from me<strong>

**... W I S H...**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret (c) Reiko Momochi**

**.**

**Warning: Semi M(?), OOC, Sad (?) Hinata, Typo dan warning lainnya berlaku di sini.**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Sasuhina-caem, suka snsd, SuHi-18, Yukio Hisa, RK-Hime, n, Ai HinataLawliet,uchihyuu nagisa, Tukang minta update dan all silent readers**

**.**

**Pair: Always SASUHINA dong~ slight NaruSaku #siul-siul**

**.**

**Ok, Happy reading...**

**Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan semuanya... :D**

.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan. Sesekali dilayangkannya pandangannya ke segala arah dengan sorot mata ketakutan sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah dengan begitu lambat. Gadis berambut lavender panjang itu menuju halte tepat di depan sekolahnya. Menunggu bus dengan gerak gelisah. Sesekali sebulir keringat meluncur di dahinya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu mencengkram tangannya yang lain, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang semakin menjadi dalam tubuhnya.<p>

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyerah.

Dia harus melakukan ini. Dia harus menghilangkan trauma yang mengekangnya. Dia harus...

Bus itu akhirnya datang. Secara otomatis membuka pintu dan gadis bernama Hinata itu menaiki bus itu sembari menunduk dan mengambil tempat duduk di paling ujung. Mencengkram tasnya dengan sangat erat ketika bus itu mulai bergerak kembali. Berdoa dalam hati.

Tuhan...

**#wish-SasuHina#**

Lima belas menit di dalam bus, wajah Hinata sudah sangat pucat. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya mengenang di ujung matanya. Mengambil nafas perlahan, Hinata menatap fokus ke mulut gang yang ada di depannya.

Ya, Hinata kini berada di muka gang rumahnya. Hinata harus melakukan ini agar traumanya secepat mungkin menghilang. Ya, Hinata harus melakukannya.

Kembali ke rumahnya melewati gang yang membuatnya trauma.

Ya, jika Hinata berhasil melewati gang yang telah menorehkan kenangan buruk diotaknya, maka Hinata pasti tidak akan dibayangi lagi oleh rasa takut. Tidak akan dibayangi lagi oleh memori-memori mengerikan itu dan dapat kembali melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan tenang. Dan Hinata tidak akan melihat ekspresi sedih dari Sasuke lagi.

Hinata melangkah memasuki gang. Matanya berkabut karena gelisah dan penuh harap. Tidak apa. Sekarang masih pagi, orang-orang itu tidak mungkin berada di tempat itu di waktu pagi seperti ini.

Ya, tidak akan ada.

Hinata tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Hinata mengembuskan nafas lega ketika saat dia berbelok, tidak ada pria-pria brengsek itu.

_Syukurlah... Terima kasih Tuhan..._

Hinata kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan sangat cepat dan lebih bersemangat. Harapannya untuk sampai ke rumah dengan baik-baik saja kian membuncah.

Namun Hinata salah. Tepat ketika Hinata melangkah di langkah ke sepuluh, harapannya musnah sudah.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan?"

Deg!

Keringat itu keluar, wajah itu semakin terlihat pucat. Gadis itu tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi langsung berlari menjauhi si pria yang menyapanya. Namun naas bagi Hinata ketika tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang dan membentur dada pemuda itu.

Lari pemuda itu bahkan lebih cepat dari larinya.

Hinata berhenti bergerak, Hinata berhenti bernafas. Hinata berhenti berkedip.

Kini Hinata bagaikan sebuah patung tak bernyawa karena ketakutan yang menguasainya sempurna menghentikan gerak tubuhnya.

Hinata dapat merasakannya. Jari-jari itu membelai puncak kepalanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Hinata dapat merasakan lehernya dikecup pelan oleh salah satu dari pria brengsek itu.

"Hei, kau ke mana saja?" pertanyaan itu terdengar berat, penuh nafsu. Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir karena ketakutannya yang kini semakin meningkat membuatnya gemetar. "Kau tidak tahu betapa memuaskannya dirimu malam itu."

Deg!

_Tolong aku..._

"Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menginginkanmu lagi dan lagi..." Kali ini selain mencium leher Hinata, sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh paha hinata, membuat hinata benar-benar kaku sekarang. Kemudian laki-laki itu menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang sempurna kosong namun penuh ketakutan. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Kemudian laki-laki itu memperlihatkan sekantong plastik hitam. "Aku baru saja mencetak foto-foto kita."

Mata itu terbelalak. Si lelaki berambut pirang menyeringai. Ah... dia begitu suka dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan gadis di depannya itu.

"Kali ini aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Bermainlah denganku dan akan kubayar dengan beberapa foto 'permainan' kita sebelumnya, bagaimana?"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Apa? Apa kata dia tadi? Akan bersikap lembut? Memangnya gara-gara siapa hidup Hinata menjadi seperti ini? Memangnya gara-gara siapa Hinata selalu dibayangi rasa takut seperti ini? Dan apa kata pria ini tadi? Akan membayar Hinata? Dengan foto-foto yang mereka ambil saat kesucian Hinata di rebut sebulan yang lalu? Jadi di mata mereka kini Hinata tak lebih dari seorang pelacur?

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kantong plastik hitam yang diperlihatkan pria itu. Menunduk. Pria itu menyeringai, mengira itu adalah sinyal setuju dari Hinata. Melepaskan pegangan di plastik hitam itu kemudian laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan...

... Ketika Hinata menginjak kaki pria-itu kemudian berlari secepatnya.

"OI!"

Laki-laki itu mengejar dirinya. Hinata dengan cepat mempercepat larinya, namun itu semua sia-sia. Hinata menyesal karena dia tidak pernah pandai dalam berolahraga.

Laki-laki itu kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian dengan geram berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Kau memang suka kekerasan ya? Baiklah kalau begitu!"

DUAGH!

"KYAA!"

Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika tubuh mungilnya membentur tembok, dan tubuhnya yang kesakitan membuatnya terduduk menyandar tembok sembari meringis kesakitan.

Tap

Hinata mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat. Gila! Apa pria itu akan melakukan hal sebulan lalu di sini? Di tempat yang terbuka ini?

"Lagipula, aku lebih senang melihat wajah manismu menangis ketakutan, Hahahaha"

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menangis. merutuki tubuhnya yang sangat lemah.

_Tolong... _

_Kumohon, tolong aku... siapapun kumohon tolong aku..._

Dan sebuah bola entah dari mana, melayang dan menghantap kepalanya dengan telak.

"OI!"

Suara yang dikenal Hinata. Diam-diam Hinata menghela nafas lega.

**#wish – SasuHina#**

Sungguh, Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Awalnya Sakura mengira Hinata bermesraan dengan cowok lain selain sahabatnya, Sasuke dan itu membuatnya murka. Namun ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang dibanting ke tembok dan gadis berambut lavender itu menangis dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang gemetar, Sakura langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apalagi ketika gadis berambut pink itu mendengar tawa pria di depan Hinata yang sedang melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Haruno Sakura dengan refleks menendang bola yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Dan bola yang ditendang oleh Sakura itu dengan telak mendarat di kepala pria dengan rambut yang dicat pirang itu.

Ya, gelar striker hebat se-Konoha yang disandangnya bukan hanya gelar belaka.

Sakura berlari mendekati Hinata dan melihat pria yang berniat jahat kepada Hinata itu berlari. Cih, Sakura tidak terlalu melihat wajah dengan rambut dicat pirang itu. Tapi yang harus dipikirkan Sakura saat ini bukanlah itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan segera menghambur ke tubuh kekasih sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi, tentu saja. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan gemetar, Hinata tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi begitu melihat air mata membasahi pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu.

Sakura membantu Hinata berdiri kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. "Sudah... tidak apa-apa... sudah..." katanya menenangkan. Menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan kemudian mengajaknya pulang dan Hinata mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengambil tas Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari tubuh Hinata yang terbanting dan kemudian memapah Hinata.

Tak berniat bertanya apapun karena Sakura sudah cukup tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata karena beberapa lembar foto yang ada di dekat tasnya.

Diam-diam, Haruno Sakura mengeram marah.

**#wish – SasuHina#**

Ruangan itu senyap. Hyuuga Neji dengan gemetar memegang foto itu dengan erat. Mata lavender itu menatap foto yang merekam kejadian naas sebulan yang lalu yang menimpa adik kesayangannya itu. Ya, Neji melihatnya. Foto itu menampilkan wajah Hinata yang menangis, tubuh Hinata yang telanjang dan saat Hinata yang berusaha mempertahankan kesuciannya.

Neji menggeram marah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertanya seperti ini," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Menunduk. "Alasan yang membuat Hinata menghilang selama liburan musim panas dan perubahan dirinya hari ini adalah karena...," meneguk ludah, _emerald_ Sakura menatap mata Neji, meminta kepastian. "Kejadian di foto itu?"

Dalam diam, Neji mengangguk dan Sakura kembali menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Rasanya perih dan sakit saat mendengar kejadian buruk menimpa kekasih sahabatmu yang juga merupakan sahabat terbaikmu.

"Kenapa tidak lapor polisi?"

"Karena Hinata tidak mau sampai Sasuke tahu," ucap Neji pelan. "Dia tidak mau Sasuke merasa bersalah karena malam itu membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri. Dan foto-foto ini..." Neji kemudian menjatuhkan beberapa lembar foto itu kemudian menginjaknya. "Hinata tidak mau sampai foto-foto ini tersebar. Pria bajingan itu telah mengancam Hinata dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin depresi. Sebulan lamanya dia tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Setiap ingatan-ingatan itu kembali terbayang diotaknya, dia akan selalu berada di bawah guyuran _shower_ selama berjam-jam dan dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat tidur dalam dosis yang besar," Neji mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya gemetar ketika dia akan melanjutkan kalimat yang selanjutnya. "Ayahpun tidak mau berita ini tersebar. Hal ini hanya akan menjatuhkan reputasinya."

Mendengar itu darah Sakura mendidih karena amarah. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. Ayah Hinata memang buta akan tahta. Ayah dingin yang tidak pernah ada di rumah semenjak istrinya meninggal. Menimpakan kepada Neji beban sebagai seorang ayah dan sibuk dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang tersebar di hampir seluruh dunia yang berpotensi membuat uang berhambur masuk ke kantongnya.

Jadi, ayah yang tidak pernah ada di rumah itu, mana peduli dengan keadaan anak-anak yang ditinggalkannya?

Sementara Sakura tengah memaki sang ayah, Neji memikirkan hal yang cukup serupa tentang pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah sebulan yang lalu. Saat Hinata menolak untuk di bawa ke kantor polisi, Neji berinisiatif untuk meminta tolong ayahnya dengan menceritakan masalah yang menimpa Hinata. Namun tanggapan dingin dan larangan agar jangan sampai kasus ini tersebar, membuat Neji seketika bungkam dan mulai detik itu juga pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu membenci ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Orang tua yang hebat," ucap Sakura sarkastik. Neji tersenyum getir ketika mendengar 'pujian' untuk sang ayah dari gadis tomboy itu.

"Ya... terkadang aku membenci kedua orangtuaku sendiri."

Dan kalimat penuh dengan sindiran dari Sakura itu menutup sempurna pembicaraan mereka, meski mereka masih ada di tempat itu selama berjam-jam kemudian.

**#wish – SasuHina#**

Jika Sakura dan Neji masih saling diam dengan perasaan simpati kepada Hinata di ruang tamu, maka berbeda dengan Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu kini berdiri tepat di bawah _shower_. Kebiasan barunya selama sebulan terakhir ini.

Ya, setelah Sakura mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, Hinata dengan tergesa – malah langsung meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu – memasuki kamar mandi. Melepaskan bajunya kemudian menyalakan _shower_ dan dengan beringasnya menggosok-gosok leher jenjang dan pahanya yang tadi disentuh oleh bajingan laknat itu.

Ugh... Kotor! Kotor!

Dengan cepat, Hinata kembali mengambil sabun mandi cair yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian menumpahkan ke seluruh tubuhnya, menggosok lebih kencang lagi bagian lehernya hingga memerah, nyaris membiru. Tidak... Tidak... ciuman dari pria itu masih terasa. Hinata merasa lehernya kotor oleh liur pria itu. Kenapa? Kenapa lehernya masih terasa kotor? Padahal... padahal...

Hinata jatuh terduduku, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Frustasi, gadis itu mencengkram rambutnya yang basah kemudian mengacak-ngacaknya.

"ARGGHH!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama sebulan – bahkan selama enam belas tahun hidupnya – Hyuuga Hinata berteriak frustasi.

**#wish – SasuHina#**

Pagi terasa begitu cepat datang. Tahu-tahu saja, Hinata mendapati dirinya tidak tidur. Hanya memeluk lutut, menyandarkan kepala dan menatap kosong tembok yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Pikirannya kosong, mengawang.

Dan ketika mentari pagi menembus jendela kamarnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang jendela kamarnya dengan kosong. Matanya bengkak dengan kantung mata yang menebal. Wajahnya pucat dan rambut panjangnya sangat acak-acakkan. Ujung hidungnya memerah, pertanda bahwa semalaman dia menangis dalam diam.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan dengan amat lambat menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kalender dan mata lavendernya tertuju ke arah tanggal yang telah dilingkari merah olehnya.

Tanda bahwa pada tanggal yang dilingkari merah adalah tanggal di mana dirinya seharusnya datang bulan.

Dan tanggal itu yang dilingkari olehnya telah berlalu tiga hari yang lalu.

Hinata menatap lama kalender itu. Seharusnya tiga hari yang lalu gadis itu datang bulan, namun nyatanya sampai saat ini dia tidak datang bulan. Ada beberapa kemungkinan penyebab Hinata telat datang bulan, misalnya stress dan kebiasaannya yang sering mengkonsumsi obat antidepresan dan obat-obatan lainnya atau kemungkinan yang lainnya adalah karena kejadian ...

Hinata kembali berjalan. Tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain selain dirinya yang terlalu stress dan karena pola makannya yang sebulan ini sangat tidak sehat.

Saat berada di kamar mandi, gadis itu menatap datar pada _bathtub_ yang telah diisi penuh. Kemungkinan besar Hanabi yang mengisinya. Hinata melepas pakaiannya kemudian memasuki _bathtub _itu, menyebabkan air meluber karena adanya pertambahan volume tubuhnya.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, di dalam kamar mandi ketika tubuhnya berada di dalam bathtub, Hinata hanya terdiam. Tak menuangkan semacam sabun dengan aroma kesukaannya, hanya diam merasakan air yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Dan saat air merendam hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu muncul.

_Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan ketakutan ini. _

_Haruskah kuakhiri hidupku sekarang?_

Perlahan, Hinata mendorong tubuh bagian atasnya ke bawah. Kemudian secara perlahan, kepala Hinata memasuki air sampai kepalanya sempurna tenggelam di dalam air.

Hinata menutup mata. Membiarkan kepalanya tetap berada di air, kehilangan oksigen sedikit demi sedikit dengan lebih lama membiarkan kepalanya berada di dalam air. Berharap dengan begitu dirinya akan langsung tewas secepatnya. Hinata sungguh lelah menghadapi semua ketakutan yang menyerangnya.

Namun ketika Hinata benar-benar merasakan dirinya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas, dengan segera kakinya menendang _bathtub_, membawa kepala Hinata kembali menyembul ke atas dan dengan segera tubuh Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil sesekali terbatuk.

Dan Hinata kembali menangis.

**#Wish – SasuHina# **

Tiga hari berlalu saat kejadian itu. Tiga hari pula Hinata hanya berdiam diri di perpustakaan yang sepi. Melamun. Dan tiga hari pulalah ada Sakura yang menjaganya dari jauh. Terkadang gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampirinya di perpustakaan yang sepi. Mengajaknya bicara dan menceritakan berbagai macam kejadian di klub sepak bola. Bagaimana ketika Hinata tidak ada, Sakura-lah yang harus membereskan ruang klub. Bagaimana Sasuke yang selalu terlihat memandangi bangku yang biasa Hinata tempati saat menonton latihan mereka sebagai _manager_ klub sepak bola.

Ah ya Sasuke.

Sudah tiga hari pula Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Bagaimana ya kabar Sasuke saat ini? Hinata belum minta maaf karena kejadian pagi hari itu karena Hinata tidak berani mendekati Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke pun tak berani mendekati Hinata karena kejadian itu.

Ah, betapa rindunya Hinata kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Hinata_-chan_... sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Haruno Sakura memandang Hinata lekat. Bersimpati pada Hinata yang seperti boneka rusak tanpa nyawa ketika semua omongan dari Sakura tidak ada yang ditanggapi oleh gadis itu.

Apa sebegitu depresinyakah Hinata hingga dia menjadi seperti ini?

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

Hari keempat, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat Hinata yang kembali menghambur keluar begitu jam istirahat selesai. Gadis itu memang pendiam, sehingga tidak ada yang menaruh curiga dan heran saat Hinata hanya terdiam di bangkunya yang berada di pojok lantas menghilang di saat tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Tidak ada yang sadar, kecuali anak-anak klub sepak bola dan tentu saja Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Klub sepak bola jelas merasa aneh karena Hinata, sang _manager_ yang selalu rajin berada di ruang klub tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah empat hari mereka masuk kembali. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang menjadi semakin gampang _bad mood_, mereka menganggap ada pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Hinata sehingga Hinata tak berani memasuki ruang klub dan mereka memilih untuk diam, tak ikut campur.

Sementara Naruto, sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah hampir menanyakan kediaman Hinata kepada orangnya langsung jika saja Sakura tidak mengawasi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kalau Sasuke tidak berani mendekati Hinata adalah semenjak mendapat penolakan terus terang dari Hinata di hari pertama mereka bertemu dan raut wajah ketakutan sang kekasih. Sedikit banyak Sasuke dapat membuat dugaan-dugaan atas apa yang terjadi pada sang kekasih dan Sasuke tak berani untuk menanyakannya langsung. Pemuda jenius itu terlalu takut dengan reaksi yang akan diperlihatkan Hinata.

Tapi hari ini, Sasuke berencana menanyakannya. Maka saat Hinata hendak memasuki perpustakaan, Sasuke sudah berada di ambang pintu, membuat gadis itu langsung diam membeku. Hinata menunduk ketika langkah Sasuke mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdebar takut ketika otaknya memberitahu bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekatinya, namun Hinata, dengan segenap kekuatannya membendung rasa takut itu, tetap berdiri meski dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Hinata." Ah, betapa Hinata rindu suara itu memanggilnya. "Apa ada yang terjadi padamu?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke sayu, hendak bercerita namun kerongkongannya mendadak kering. "Kau pucat. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Meski nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sasuke, namun Hinata tahu Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke_-kun_. A-aku..." Mata Hinata membelalak ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke yang hendak kembali menyentuh dirinya. Ditepisnya tangan itu dan Hinata kembali mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke menatapnya terluka. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu!" Tegas kalimat pernyataan itu terlontar dan Hinata hanya bisa diam menunduk, menggigit bibir. Ingin bicara tentang yang terjadi, namun juga tidak ingin bicara. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Sasuke jika Hinata mengatakan dia diperkosa? Dia telah kotor dan dia sudah tidak pantas berada di sisi pemuda itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada perasaan Sasuke ketika tahu kejadian itu tepat pada malam setelah Hinata bersamanya? Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya karena kejadian yang dialami Hinata.

"Sungguh... aku tidak apa-apa." Pelan kalimat itu terucap. Ya, dia tidak apa-apa selama Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikannya. Dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa jika Sasuke tidak tahu rahasianya.

"Apa aku tak bisa diandalkan lagi sebagai kekasihmu sehingga kau tidak mau bercerita kepadaku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Hinata hampir terisak. Mendongak memandang punggung Sasuke yang telah berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Sendirian.

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

"Sakura."

Haruno Sakura mendongak. Sasuke tepat ada di depannya. Memandangnya dengan tampang datar, namun di mata Sakura, tampang Sasuke sekarang lebih mirip baju yang belum disetrika, kusut dan acak-acakkan.

Sakura langsung tahu apa yang membuat sahabat sejak SMPnya itu mempunyai tampang seperti itu. Dan Sakura tahu apa tujuan pemuda berambut emo itu mendatanginya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Meskipun Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh pemuda itu, namun gadis itu dengan senang hati membuka topik pembicaraan meski dengan sikap malas. Sasuke telah mengganggu lamunannya tadi.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu, _to the point_. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis, merasa menang karena tebakannya tepat, sekaligus sebal. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di atas meja. Mata hijau _emerald_nya menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadanya langsung?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Berusaha memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa!" ucapnya. "Matanya selalu menyiratkan ketakutan ketika aku atau laki-laki lain mendekatinya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya," lanjutnya lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar rapuh dan benar-benar putus asa dan Sakura tidak suka ekspresi sahabatnya sekarang. Sakura tidak pernah bisa menang melawan ekspresi mendung sahabat baiknya itu, dan itu membuat gadis itu kesal. Haruskah dia memberitahu kepada Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Sementara Hinata berusaha mati-matian menyimpan kejadian saat malam itu semata-mata agar Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah karena tidak mengantar Hinata pada malam itu. Sakura dilema, frustasi juga sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia bingung tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

BRAK!

Dan jadilah gadis tomboy itu memukul meja yang ada di depannya dengan cukup keras, tak memperdulikan bahawa tindakannya itu menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya. Memandang tajam Sasuke sebelum mengucapkan satu kalimat 'aku tidak tahu' dengan penuh penekanan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke yang sekarang tanpa Sakura ketahui tengah mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan sangat erat.

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

Kepala Hinata benar-benar kosong sekarang.

Setelah Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalanya kosong. Hinata tidak menangis apalagi terisak. Sepertinya dia lelah dengan kedua kegiatan yang nyaris dilakukannya setiap saat di dalam kamarnya yang kini sangat pengap dan gelap.

Badannya juga sedikit hangat dan perutnya terasa melilit perih. Dia memang sudah tidak makan lebih dari 36 jam terakhir ini. Hinata juga merasakan kepalanya mulai berputar dan perasaan takut itu kembali menyergapnya.

* * *

><p><em>Mata lavender Hinata hanya dapat melihat pemuda yang lain menginjak ponselnya hingga remuk, dan seringai yang mengerikan dari laki-laki berambut silver itu.<em>

"_Kau sudah tidak bisa memanggil bantuan lagi, sayang," ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai. Pria itu kemudian melangkah sembari melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, dan Hinata hanya mampu membelalakkan mata._

* * *

><p>Hinata terbelalak. Memori itu datang lagi dan ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata semakin menjadi. Semakin kalut.<p>

Sepertinya ini adalah saat-saat depresinya benar-benar mencapai batas yang dapat ditahan oleh kesadarannya.

"Hyuuga-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersentak dan tiba-tiba saja otaknya menyuruhnya berlari. Berlari dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa. Rasa takut dan depresilah yang kini mengendalikan sepenuhnya tubuh Hinata membuat seseorang yang menyapa Hinata yang ternyata adalah seorang guru dengan refleks juga berlari mengejar Hinata. Menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang sudah kembali dari kantin untuk kembali ke kelas. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang kurang kerjaannya mengikuti sang guru bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Hyuuga_-san_!"

Panggilan itu membuat ketegangan di tubuh Hinata semakin menjadi. Hinata menggila. Ketakutan dan frustasi mengambil alih kesadarannya. Saat ini yang dirasakan Hinata adalah sinyal bahaya. Saat ini yang ada di pikiran dan di mata Hinata adalah dirinya yang tengah dikejar oleh pria-pria brengsek itu.

'apa yang mau mereka lakukan kepadaku?' pikir Hinata kalut. Hinata menggeleng ketika bayangan buruk diperlihatkan otaknya. Tidak! Dia tidak akan tinggal diam kali ini. Dia tidak akan selemah itu sekarang. Hinata akan melawannya sekarang. Sekarang.

"Hyuu –"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Dan Kakashi langsung mundur beberapa langkah ketika Hinata mengacungkan _cutter_ tepat di depannya dengan mata nyalang. Beberapa orang malah ada yang berteriak ketakutan.

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya dengan wajah sumringah. Pemuda berambut pirang menyala itu mengusap perutnya akibat kekenyangan karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi ramen saat istirahat ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit bersiul dan melangkah ringan menuju kelasnya sebelum gerakannya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menubruknya. Membuat dia dan orang yang menabraknya itu terjatuh.

Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan dengan khawatir mendekati si penabrak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat merah mudanya di klub sepak bola.

"Lho? Sakura_-chan_?" panggilannya itu membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak. Naruto mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan dan Sakura menerimanya sambil menunduk. Heran dengan kelakuan Sakura_-chan_nya saat ini. Naruto bertanya.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang diterima oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu malah merasakan telapak tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sakura diremas dengan sangat kuat oleh Sakura. Membuat Naruto menjerit karena tenaga remasan dari Sakura luar biasa kuatnya.

"Aw~ _ ittai_ Sakura_-chan_! Kenapa sih kau menggenggam erat begini? Hei, lepaskan tanganmu sekarang Sakura_-chan_... aku tidak mau –"

Pluk.

Kalimat Naruto terputus ketika kepala Sakura mendarat di dadanya yang bidang. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Naruto berhenti meremas dan tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak ke arah kaos Naruto, mencengkramnya kuat. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto memandang ke arah kepala Sakura. Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan sedikit muka merona kemudian tangan _tan_nya yang bebas itu bergerak mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih. Berharap dengan usapan di kepala, beban Sakura sedikit berkurang.

"Ya... kau boleh kok menangis di dadaku Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto, bergurau.

"Tidak akan!" Dan balasan itu membuat Naruto tertawa. Sakura memang gadis keras kepala yang tidak akan pernah menangis meski masalah seberat apapun.

"Kalau bajuku robek karena tenaga raksasamu, kau harus menggantinya ditambah dua porsi ramen yang ada di dekat stasiun itu."

"Tidak akan!"

"AH... apa kau tidak ada jawaban lain selain 'tidak akan' Sakura_-chan_~"

"Hn..."

"Wah Kau jadi meniru Si _teme _itu, Sakura_-chan_."

"Kau berisik _Baka_ –"

JANGAN MENDEKAT!

Sakura tersentak. Melepaskan kepalanya dari dada Naruto dan memandang biru _sapphire_ Naruto yang menatap _emerald_nya penuh pertanyaan. Mereka berdua sangat mengenal suara itu. Ya, mereka berdua benar-benar mengenal suara itu.

Itu kan suara...

"Hinata!"

"Hinata_-chan_"

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

Suasana itu begitu berat terasa. Dengan gemetar Hinata mengacungkan _cutter_ yang dibawanya erat-erat. Menatap nyalang ke arah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menatap Hinata kaget dan bingung.

"Oi, oi Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau kenapa?"

Tapi Hinata tidak mendengar. Hinata memandang Kakashi penuh ketakutan sekarang. Dia ingat. Rambut silver itulah yang menariknya ke dalam gudang sampah. Yang menginjak ponselnya hingga remuk dan menyeringai kepadanya. Pria itu jugalah yang lebih sering 'memakai'nya malam itu dan memukulnya bahkan menendangnya dengan sangat kuat. Hinata mundur ke belakang ketika Kakashi-_sensei_ mendekat satu langkah ke arahnya.

"Be-berhenti! Berhenti! Jangan dekati aku!" Lagi Hinata berteriak. Kini dia terpojok. Tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi karena banyak sekali yang mengerumuninya.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa banyak sekali sekali orang disekitarnya? Apa mereka akan mencicipi tubuh Hinata juga? tidak! Kali ini tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya lagi. Kali ini Hinata akan melawan, meski berbekal sebuah _cutter_. Hinata akan melawannya.

"Hinata!"

Lagi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu menyeruak kerumunan. Berdiri tepat di samping pria berambut silver. Orang itu adalah Sakura. Memandang Hinata khawatir. Namun Hinata terlalu takut mempercayai bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah sahabatnya.

Takut... Hinata sangat takut sekarang. Di hadapannya adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi rasanya otaknya terus mengirim sinyal bahaya. Otaknya terus memberi sinyal bahwa dua orang yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah pria-pria brengsek pada malam itu. Maka Hinata kini mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Sakura.

"Haruno, lebih baik –"

"_Sensei_ diam saja!" bentak Sakura. Sakura kemudian kembali terfokus kepada Hinata dan berucap dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, seperti menjinakan seekor binatang buas. "Hinata... ini aku, Sakura."

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak percaya. Melangkah mundur ketika Sakura mendekatinya. "Jangan takut," bujuk Sakura lagi dan Hinata hanya semakin mundur, dengan tangan yang semakin kuat memegang _cutter_. Gadis berambut lavender itu semakin kalut ketika jarak Hinata dan Sakura hanya tinggal beberapa puluh senti lagi.

"Ku-kubilang, JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

CRATS!

KYAAA!

Hinata terbelalak, para siswi yang menonton berteriak histeris. Sakura juga hanya diam dengan pandangan syok ketika menyadari pipinya yang terasa sakit dan meneteskan darah. Memegang pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah, Sakura kembali menatap Hinata. Tersenyum.

"Hinata, ini tidak apa-apa." Entah kenapa Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun sepertinya kalimat itu cukup berguna karena Hinata masih syok ketakutan dengan tindakan yang tadi dilakukannya dan Sakura memanfaatkan itu.

Sakura segera menahan tangan Hinata kemudian memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya dan mengucapkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' berulang kali dan Hinata terisak.

"Sa-Saku_-chan_..." Pegangan di _cutter_ itu melonggar, menyebabkan _cutter_ itu terjatuh dan Kakashi-_sensei_ segera mengamankan _cutter_ tersebut dan membubarkan barisan murid yang menonton pertunjukkan heboh tadi.

"Ya, aku di sini Hinata, sudah, tidak apa-apa... aku di sini..."

Dan Hinata langsung lemas seketika. Tak sadarkan diri.

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

Semua keadaan menjadi kacau. Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata berteriak histeris, layaknya orang gila. Mencengram seprainya dan menangis. Hanabi dan Neji harus berusaha agar Hinata tidak berontak. Dan ketika Hinata lelah berteriak-teriak dan berontak, gadis itu langsung menatap kosong.

Dokter bilang Hinata terkena depresi. Masalahnya saat ini terlalu berat untuk dihadapi Hinata sendiri. Seharusnya sedari awal, Hinata di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Melakukan pemulihan di sana agar trauma itu bisa hilang dari Hinata sebelum menjadi seperti ini. Dokter memberikan Hinata obat penenang. Meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa rumah sakit jiwa yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini. Namun Neji tak peduli. Yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanyalah ketenangan dan istirahat. Tidak perlu membawanya ke tempat orang-orang sakit jiwa, Hinata bukan orang gila.

Hari keempat setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Hinata terlihat lebih baik. Tidak lagi berteriak-teriak dan panasnya kembali turun. Meski tubuhnya masih lemah, tapi Hinata sudah bisa memakan buburnya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa dimuntahkan kembali.

**#Wish – SasuHina#**

Hari kelima setelah kejadian di sekolah itu...

"Pindah?" tanya Hinata pelan. Memandang penuh tanya ke arah sang kakak. Neji mengangguk.

"Kau harus ganti suasana."

Hinata termenung. Pindah? Entah kenapa kata itu tidak disukainya. Kesannya gadis itu kabur, melarikan diri. Aneh... dia yang menjadi korban, namun dia yang harus pergi. Ketakutan setiap saat sementara orang-orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini mungkin sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak diluar sana. Tanpa beban.

Sebelum Hinata menjawab ajakan sang kakak, bel rumah berbunyi. Sepertinya Hanabi yang membukanya kemudian terdengar ribut-ribut di ruang tamu. Neji yang merasa aneh dengan segera berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Namun sebelum Neji melongok ke ruang tamu, seorang tamu tak diundang sudah ada di depannya. Memandangnya sebentar kemudian melewati pemuda berambut coklat itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata yang setengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kita harus bicara sekarang." Jeda sebentar. "Aku tahu semuanya sekarang."

Dan Hinata merasa petir menyambar di kepalanya.

Apalagi bencana yang akan Tuhan berikan kepadanya sekarang?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To Be continued**

.

* * *

><p>Jreng... Chapter dua update!<p>

Melihat chapter pertama, banyak yang tidak terlalu suka Hinata disiksa begini ya? Sebenernya SAYA JUGA GAK SUKA!#capslockjebol.

Tapi berhubung saya orangnya suka macem-macem jadi saya bikin deh fict abal beginian. Tenang aja, gak sampe parah kok... mungkin.

Ok, bales repiuw :

**Sasuhina-caem :** Uf.. maafkan aku... tapi syukurlah kalau kamu nangis, berarti fict dengan genre ini sukses ya? #geplaked. Ending aku udah buat happy kok... #ups.

**Suka snsd :** salam kenal... *lambay-lambay* Er... betul tuh, pein dkk harus dapet yang setimpal. Dan karakter Hinata di sini, meski lemah, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mati begitu saja.

**SuHi-18 :** Iya.. kasian Hinata... huff... makasih udah repiuw... Repiuw lagi?

**Yukio Hisa:** Iya, Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Chapter depan adalah perasaan Sasuke dan tindakan yang pujiannya... ^.^

**RK-Hime :** Udah di update! Premannya aku juga gak terlalu di ekspose. Pokoknya anggota akatsuki deh.. hehe... repiuw?

**n**: Wah... tenang aja. Pairnya murni SasuHina kok. Hinata gak dibikin pair ama yang lain... Lagian di sini pein dkk murni penjahatnya. Hehe. Repiuw lagi?

**Ai HinataLawliet :** Kenapa gak lapor polisi, alasannya udah diungkapin Neji di chap ini. Setuju dengan opini ai di kalimat paling bawah... . Makasih... repiuw lagi?

**Uchihyuu nagisa :** Reaksi Sasuke akan kelihatan di chapter selanjutnya... repiuw?

**Tukang minta update** : udah di update. Rencana saya memang akan update fict ini setiap dua minggu sekali... apakah itu kelamaan? Makasih... repiuw lagi?

.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

Dia menatap heran.

.

"Aku benci! Aku benci padamu! Sasuke-kun BODOH!"

Dan akhirnya berteriak, putus asa dan menangis lagi.

.

"Ayo kita pindah."

.

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu sekarang? Aku menyukaimu Sasuke."

.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ok deh...

REPIUW MINNA-SANNNNN! #teriakPakeToa


	3. Chapter 3 : gone?

Sebelum Hinata menjawab ajakan sang kakak, bel rumah berbunyi. Sepertinya Hanabi yang membukanya kemudian terdengar ribut-ribut di ruang tamu. Neji yang merasa aneh dengan segera berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Namun sebelum Neji melongok ke ruang tamu, seorang tamu tak diundang sudah ada di depannya. Memandangnya sebentar kemudian melewati pemuda berambut coklat itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata yang setengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kita harus bicara sekarang." Jeda sebentar. "Aku tahu semuanya sekarang."

Dan Hinata merasa petir menyambar di kepalanya.

Apalagi bencana yang akan Tuhan berikan kepadanya sekarang?

* * *

><p><strong>Another Fict from me<strong>

**... W I S H...**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret (c) Reiko Momochi**

**.**

**Warning: Semi M(?), OOC, Sad (?) Hinata, Typo dan warning lainnya berlaku di sini.**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Yukio Hisa, SuHi-18, ulva-chan,akemimatsushima, Tukang minta update, Yuri, NatsumiHyuuga, n, Aiza-chan kim, suka snsd , Sasuhina-caem, lollytha-chan, The Amethyst Hime, farah Kimuza, Ai HinataLawliet, Evil, WidiwMin RK-Hime, uchihyuu nagisa, Daiyaki Aoi, dan all silent readers**

**.**

**Pair: Always SASUHINA dong~ #siul-siul slight SasuSaku.**

**.**

**Ok, Happy reading...**

**Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan semuanya... :D**

* * *

><p>"Hei, apa-apaan kau!"Bentakan itu tentu saja berasal dari Hyuuga Neji. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam karena kaget atas kedatangan tamu yang tiba-tiba. Namun, orang itu tak mengacuhkan bentakan sang kakak. Tersinggung, dengan kepalan tangan terkepal, pemuda berambut coklat itu segera menerjang orang itu, mencengkram kerah seragam orang itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau..."<p>

"He-hentikan _niisan_." Hyuuga Hinata akhirnya bersuara. Neji menoleh, hendak memprotes namun gelengan dari sang adik tersayang membuat protesannya tak terlontar. Dengan enggan, Neji melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju orang tidak tahu sopan santun yang kini kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata menunduk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian gadis bermata lavender itu menengadah, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"_Ohisashiburi..._," Jeda sebentar. Seprai itu semakin digenggam erat olehnya ketika melihat ekspresi dingin itu kokoh terpasang di wajah orang itu, bahkan di sorot matanya. Hinata sadar bahwa inilah saatnya gadis itu untuk menceritakan semua yang dirahasiakannya dari orang dihadapannya ini.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Orang yang paling disayanginya.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Hujan turun dengan deras dan pria itu memandang butiran air dengan tatapan datar. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya, memandang sebuah foto yang terpajang rapi di meja kerjanya. Mengambilnya kemudian menyentuh wajah seseorang yang ada di dalam foto.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Telepon berdering dan pria itu mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

Terdengar balasan dari seberang sana dan pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sedikit mengangguk kemudian menyimpan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Pria paruh baya itu lantas kembali mengambil figura foto yang tadi sempat diletakkannya lagi di atas meja. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Hinata."

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah saat awal masuk sekolah. Saat itu, senja menjelang. Hinata tengah melihat-lihat sekolah barunya. Berkeliling sekolah, mencatat baik-baik di otaknya kira-kira tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat _favorite_nya. Dan ketika gadis itu tidak sengaja melewati lapangan sepak bola, Hinata melihatnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu tengah serius memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang, sendirian.

Hinata terpana dan entah sejak kapan, manik _lavender_ Hinata tak bisa lepas darinya, dari pemuda yang beberapa hari kemudian diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda pertama yang mencuri hatinya.

Dan mungkin menjadi pemilik selamanya hati gadis manis itu.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Hanya ada bunyi jam dinding di ruangan itu. Hinata dan Sasuke, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berani mengusik keheningan yang terasa berat ini.

Hinata menunduk sementara pemuda Uchiha itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Hinata telah menceritakannya. Ya, gadis itu telah menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang disembunyikannya dari Sasuke. Dan suasana yang sangat mencekam adalah harga atas rahasia yang kini telah dibeberkannya,

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menceritakannya kepadaku?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar setelah keheningan selama puluhan menit. Hinata menengadah, menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi terluka, membuat hati Hinata seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam.

Hinata membuang muka.

"Apa saat itu kau tidak melawannya?" tanya Sasuke membuatnya jengah. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu?" pertanyaan kedua dari Sasuke ini membuat Hinata mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya. Dari sorot mata _lavender_ gadis itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tadi membuat Hinata terluka.

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata balik bertanya. Menggenggam seprainya semakin kuat. Rasanya Hinata sudah lelah. Hinata sudah muak dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut kejadian itu. Hinata sungguh lelah untuk mengutarakan perasaan traumanya karena kejadian itu. Menceritakan kejadian malam itu saja membuat perasaan Hinata tak menentu. "Jadi menurutmu aku membiarkan mereka? Jadi menurutmu aku yang membuat mereka memperkosaku?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. Perasaannya kacau. Baginya sekarang, pertanyaan Sasuke adalah bentuk pertanyaan bahwa dia yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri diperkosa malam itu.

Kejam!

"Kau pikir aku tidak melawan mereka sedikitpun hah?" Nada suara Hinata meninggi. Membuat Neji dan Hanabi yang ada di luar ruangan kamarnya segera beranjak masuk, bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang melenggang keluar dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Hoi! Tung –"

"Biarkan dia Neji_-niisan_!" seru Hinata membuat Neji yang tadi hendak mengejar pemuda yang membuat adik kesayangannya menangis itu berhenti, dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Hinata, hendak memprotes namun terhenti ketika melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Neji tak pernah sanggup menolak mata penuh pandangan memohon itu.

"Hinata_-neechan_." Hanabi menghambur memeluk kakaknya dan Hinata membalasnya.

"Padahal…" Hinata berucap lirih disela isaknya. Hanabi merasakan pegangan erat di bajunya. "Padahal kuharap Sasuke_-kun_ berkata, 'tak apa... ada aku di sini. Berjuanglah, Hinata'," jeda sejenak. "Padahal kupikir Sasuke_-kun_ dapat membantuku… kejam… kata-katanya kejam… aku benci….." Hanabi memeluk erat tubuh ringkih kakaknya, namun kali ini Hinata menolak. Mendorong tubuh Hanabi dan berteriak frustasi.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Sasuke_-kun_ bodoh! Hiks..."

"Neechan." Hanabi kembali memeluk Hinata yang tak terkendali lagi, menenangkan dan saat Hinata tenang. Hanabi berkata lembut. "Ayo kita pindah, neechan. Ayo kita pindah dari kota ini segera!" ajak Hanabi menangis.

Kali ini, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Mobil barang itu siap berangkat. Pintu pagar rumah itu sudah di gembok dan di pintu rumah berukuran sedang itu tertempel selembar kertas bertuliskan 'DIJUAL'.

Sakura yang tadinya menatap rumah berukuran sedang namun nyaman itu kembali menoleh ke arah gadis berambut lavender yang kini berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu menunduk, benar-benar tidak ada semangat untuk hidup. _Kenapa?_ batin Sakura miris ketika melihat keadaan Hinata yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu tempat tinggalmu yang baru kepada kami?" itu pertanyaan Naruto. Pertama kalinya pemuda ceria berambut pirang itu mengucapkan kalimat dengan intonasi yang sedih. Benar-benar bukan ciri khasnya. Sakura melihat Hinata terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. _Tidak._

Naruto menghela nafas. Pemuda itu berjalan satu langkah mendekati Hinata untuk sekedar mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu – ini kebiasaan Naruto untuk menggoda Sasuke atau untuk menyemangati gadis itu – namun urung ketika tubuh Hinata yang menegang, pertanda gadis itu ketakutan jika jarak dirinya dan naruto semakin berkurang, meski satu langkah.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas kemudian mundur dan kini berdiri di belakang Sakura. Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Bahkan kepada Sasuke?" Kini, yang bertanya adalah Sakura, dengan wajah datar dan serius. Hinata hanya terdiam, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, kilau yang ada di mata Hinata bertambah redup.

Sakura mendecih dalam hati.

"Hinata_-neechan_," Hanabi memanggil lembut nama kakaknya. Hinata mengangguk dan sebelum berbalik pergi, Hinata mendongak, menyejajarkan pandangannya dan pandangan Sakura dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Saku_-chan_." Ucap Hinata membungkuk memberi salam dan kemudian mengelus pipi Sakura yang beberapa hari yang lalu terluka karena ulahnya. Mengucapkan maaf dan aku menyesal dari sentuhan itu, dan Sakura mengerti. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. Hinata kembali tersenyum, senyum lemah.

"_Sayonara._"

Lengan itu menjauh dan Sakura dapat merasakan udara dingin menampar pipinya yang tadi di sentuh oleh tangan hangat Hinata.

"_Sayonara janai_, Hinata." Hinata yang telah memunggungi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menuju mobil. "_Demo..._" Sakura sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. "_Mata aimashita, ne?_" Sakura tersenyum tulus.

_Ya, Ini bukanlah perpisahan untuk selamanya. Ini adalah perpisahan untuk bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, makanya berjuanglah._

Hinata yang menangkap maksud dari ucapan Sakura tadi kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya, dengan air mata haru yang keluar.

_Terima kasih, Saku-_chan.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

**Sunagakure, 08.00.**

"Hinata_-neechan_, _ittekimasu_." Pamit Hanabi sambil menyampirkan tas selendangnya. Hyuuga Hinata mengangguk dan membalas _'itterashai'_ sembari membereskan meja makan. Mengambil piring-piring bekas makan kemudian mencucinya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Gadis manis berambut lavender itu melepaskan apronnya. Meletakkan apron itu di tempatnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Yosh!

Hinata melangkah ke kamar kakaknya, mengetuk sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kamar sang kakak dengan pelan.

"Neji-_nii_ –" Hinata urung memanggil ketika melihat Hyuuga Neji yang masih tertidur dengan raut kelelahan yang jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan wajah murung Hinata kembali menutup pintu itu perlahan sembari bergumam dengan pelan.

"_Ittekimasu."_

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati Matsuri yang berlari riang ke arahnya, mengatur napasnya sebentar ketika berada di depan Hinata dan mengucapkan salam paginya dengan sangat riang.

"_Ohayou_~"

Hinata mengulum senyum, mengangguk sebagai jawaban salam dari Matsuri dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sesekali mendengar cerita-cerita Matsuri dan menanggapinya dengan senyum atau sepatah dua patah kata, sisanya pikiran Hinata melayang.

Satu bulan sudah dia berada di sini, kota Suna. Kota yang jaraknya lebih dari 60 km dan dapat ditempuh dengan kereta ekspress dalam waktu dua jam dari kota kelahirannya, Konoha. Dan keputusan Hinata pindah sepertinya tepat. Gadis itu kini sudah bisa tersenyum, sudah dapat makan dengan teratur dan Hinata sedikit banyak kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Bebannya dan ketakutannya sedikit berkurang ketika mendapati dirinya menstruasi beberapa waktu lalu, menandakan bahwa tidak ada kehidupan lain di perutnya.

Hinata bersyukur untuk kebaikan Tuhan yang satu itu. Tidak membiarkannya mengandung anak dari pria-pria brengsek itu.

Hinata bersyukur, dia pindah ke Sunagakure. Tak ada bayang-bayang preman-preman itu lagi. Namun Hinata merasakan penyesalan yang dalam.

Karena demi menemani Hinata di Suna, Neji_-niisan_nya harus selalu pulang larut karena Neji masih kuliah di kampusnya di Konoha, dan ketika pulang, Hinata mendapati wajah Neji yang benar-benar kelelahan.

Karena demi Hinata pulalah, Hanabi jadi harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya, terutama pacarnya, Konohamaru. Meski Hanabi mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja, Hinata merasakan sedih, apalagi ketika Hinata tak sengaja mendapati Hanabi yang menghela nafas sambil menyentuh foto dirinya dan kekasihnya.

Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata kembali dari lamunannya. Matsuri memandangnya khawatir dan Hinata tersenyum sembari mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tak perlu cemas.

Ya, sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya, Hinata hanya bisa melakukan ini, tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Ah, Hinata, betapa baiknya dirimu.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

**SMA Konohagakure**

Langit hari ini begitu biru, awan-awan putih berarak riang, seolah awan-awan itu tengah berenang di luasnya langit.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana. Tidur terlentang memandang langit dengan berjuta penyesalan yang selalu tersimpan di otaknya.

Kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu...

Sasuke memejamkan mata, tidak ingin mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan sinar matahari yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Suara itu berasal dari atasnya. Sasuke tak bergeming. Tetap diam meski ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke masih tetap diam ketika hangatnya sinar matahari kembali dirasakan kulitnya, pertanda sesuatu itu telah berpindah dari atasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu berasal di sampingnya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara sahabat perempuan satu-satunya, Haruno Sakura.

"Kau merindukan Hinata?" Mendengar nama Hinata, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidak," ucapnya lirih kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Mata onyxnya memandang mata _emerald_ gadis itu, berharap dengan memandang langsung mata emerald gadis itu, Sakura dapat tertipu.

Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Sakura sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu, sejak SMP dan Sakura sudah hapal kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sasuke, termasuk mengenali perkataan Sasuke jujur atau tidak.

"Kau... sudah tidak menyukai Hinata lagi?"

Diam sebentar sebelum Sasuke menjawab Ya. Sakura tersenyum aneh. Seandainya... seandainya saja dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tengah berbohong padanya... Sakura tentu akan melonjak kegirangan.

"Sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Sakura meneguk ludah sebelum menanyakan satu hal lagi pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, jika aku menciummu sekarang, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Onyx Sasuke melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan berapi itu.

"Ap –"

Sasuke diam ketika telunjuk Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, kemudian gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menjadikan pundak Sasuke sebagai sanggaannya agar gadis itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Mata onyxnya tak bisa lepas dari mata emeraldnya yang menatapnya dengan serius dan penuh akan hasrat ingin memilikinya.

_Oh shit_! Kenapa Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa Sakura ...

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke." Sasuke membeku. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan gadis itu menyukainya? "Sangat." Sakura menekankan kata itu, penuh perasaan. "Jika kau sudah tidak menyukainya, biar aku yang menggantikannya."

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Jika kau sudah tidak menyukainya, biar aku yang menggantikannya."

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Sasuke tak menolaknya, Sasuke tak berusaha menghindar. Pemuda berambut raven itu tetap diam seolah menunggu bibir ranum Sakura menyentuh bibirnya.

Sungguh, otaknya kosong sekarang. Dan berbagai hal aneh berseliweran diotaknya.

Dulu, dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata, Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura. Baginya, Sakura adalah perempuan yang berbeda. Memperlakukannya tidak seperti perempuan lainnya, memuja. Sakura ridak memuja Sasuke, Sakura justru menjadikan Sasuke sebagai rival dan partnernya dalam sepak bola.

Tapi itu dulu. Saat bertemu pandang dengan Hinata setahun yang lalu, perasaan Sasuke langsung berbalik. Dia terjerat pesona nyaman dan menenangkan dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pantas lagi mendampingi Hinata. Dia secara tidak langsung menyakiti Hinata malam itu. Harusnya... harusnya bukan pertanyaan itu yang terlontar. Seharusnya kalimat seperti, 'tidak apa', 'berjuanglah' atau 'aku akan menemanimu menghadapi semua ini' yang seharusnya dikatakannya pada malam itu. Bukan kalimat pertanyaan yang menuduh bahwa Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya di'pakai' oleh preman-preman itu.

Karena itulah, lebih baik Hinata tidak bersamanya. Dan mungkin Tuhan menyetujui tindakannya, dan mengirim Sakura agar Sasuke bisa cepat melupakan cintanya kepada Hinata.

Ya mungkin seperti itu.

Tapi tidak apakah?

Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Dan ketika jarak wajah mereka mendekati nol, sekelebat wajah dengan senyum malaikatnya muncul di benak Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun"_

Tap (?)

Tangan Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura, kemudian mendorong tubuh itu sehingga kini ada jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka. Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan raut penuh perasaan bersalah. Melihat itu, kedua ujung bibir Sakura tertarik, menjadi sebuah senyum yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tawa yang membahana.

Melihat sang sahabat pinknya yang terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya, Sasuke syok berat.

"Ugh! Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Yups." Sakura memotong. Kemudian menyeringai. "Aku hanya mempermainkanmu, Sa-su-ke_-kun_," gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian kembali tertawa. Sasuke bengong. "Habis, kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan pernah jujur kalau kau menyukainya kan?" Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang mengarah ke sebuah pernyataan. Sasuke terdiam. "Kau masih sangat menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf kepadanya dan memintanya untuk menjadi milikmu lagi?"

"Aku...," Jeda sebentar. "Sudah melukainya."

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan dan mendelik melihat Sasuke yang meski berwajah datar, namun kentara sekali penyesalannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke!"bentak Sakura, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat terbaiknya. "Meminta maaflah dan sembuhkanlah luka yang telah kau torehkan padanya. Itu perkara yang mudah!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat ekspresi Sakura. Ekspresi itu benar-benar mendukungnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan sedikit ekspresi luka.

Sasuke terhenyak.

Ucapan 'aku sangat menyukaimu' dari Sakura itu bukanlah candaan. Gadis itu serius menyukai dirinya, tapi dia dengan rela tak mengatakan hal itu agar Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah menolaknya dan hubungan mereka menjadi hancur karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, menatap lamat-lamat emerald milik sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"_Arigatou_."

Sasuke bisa melihat mata emerald itu agak membulat kemudian sedikit meredup. Tapi Sasuke dengan segala pengertiannya berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Hm...," Untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke mendengar sahabatnya bergumam. "Berbahagialah Sasuke."

"Kau juga," ucap Sasuke tulus. Pemuda itu kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Mata onyxnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok siluet yang ada di balik tembok dekat mereka berada. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kuharap, kau juga mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke menegaskan jawaban 'kau juga' kemudian mencium kening Sakura sepenuh hati. Kecupan terima kasih. _Terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku. _

"Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. _Aku tahu._

Dan kalimat itu menutup pembicaraan mereka sore itu. Sasuke segera pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan Sakura yang tetap memandang pintu tempat Sasuke menghilang sembari meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Aahhh~" desah gadis itu lega. Lega karena dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Setidaknya dia telah membantu orang yang sangat disayanginya untuk berbahagia, dan dengan pernyataan cinta yang dibuatnya seolah bercanda, Sakura kini benar-benar melepas Sasuke.

_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke._

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Dengan nafas memburu, Sasuke memasuki gerbong kereta dengan tujuan pemberangkatan kota Suna. Pemuda itu lantas duduk di salah satu gerbong, dan mengatur nafasnya agar tak terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata memang tidak memberitahu kepadanya tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Pihak sekolah juga tutup mulut atas kepindahan Hinata, dan berkas-berkas Hinata tersimpan di laci yang berbeda dengan data siswa yang pindah atau keluar dari SMA Konoha.

Tapi Sasuke tahu persis di kota mana bahkan di mana Hinata tinggal.

Sasuke tahu semua hal itu karena kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Saat itu, seminggu setelah Hinata pindah karena kejadian malam itu, Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah di pusat pertokoan. Entah karena alasan apa Sasuke bisa sampai ada di pusat pertokoan itu, yang jelas pemuda itu hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah, berjalan tak tentu arah, bingung dan kalut memenuhi otaknya sekarang.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Peribahasa itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Dia dihantui rasa bersalah atas kata-katanya malam itu. Otaknya terus memperdengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya kepada Hinata dan melihat ekspresi luka Hinata malam itu. Ingin meminta maaf, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Hinata berada sekarang. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu di kota mana Hinata tinggal.

"Kh…" Sasuke terduduk lemas di bangku taman kota, menunduk. Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang. Pikirannya benar – benar kalut saat ini, sial!

"Akh, ada kasus pemerkosaan lagi!" terdengar sebuah suara lelaki di belakangnya. Plik! Seketika Sasuke memasang telinganya.

"Diberitakan ya?" Tanya suara lelaki yang lain, terdengar bosan. "Perempuan terlalu membesar-besarkan!" komentar laki-laki tadi. Si suara cowok pertama terkekeh.

"Benar, apa bedanya melakukan seks dengan orang yang disukai dengan pemerkosaan ini?"

"Haha… benar benar… mereka mengadu, menangis, merasa tersiksa, padahal waktu mereka diperkosa siapa tahu mereka menikmatinya kan?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, geram.

"Lagipula, siapa sih yang tak tergoda dengan rok mini yang digunakan oleh mereka?"

"Jadi seharusnya mereka tak menyalahkan kita karena mereka kan yang 'mengundang' kita."

BHUK!

Pria terakhir yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Sasuke adalah pria berambut coklat yang langsung terpental karena pukulan kerasnya, membuat temannya yang berambut hitam gelap itu melongo beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sekaligus nada menuntut, tidak terima jika sahabatnya dipukul tanpa sebab.

"Apa-apaan i –"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan protesannya, Sasuke sudah keburu melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah si pria berambut hitam. Membuat pemuda itu terlentang di hamparan rumput dan Sasuke berada di atasnya.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka benar-benar tak ada yang melerai, dan bersikap tak acuh.

"Kenapa kalian malah menyalahkan perempuan yang menjadi korban itu hah!" teriak Sasuke kalap sambil tetap memukul wajah pria di bawahnya tanpa ampun.

"Kenapa kalian dengan santainya malah menyalahkan mereka! Bajingan!"

"_Jadi menurutmu aku membiarkan mereka? Jadi menurutmu aku yang membuat mereka memperkosaku?" _

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan!" seseorang berteriak di belakang punggung Sasuke. Menarik punggung Sasuke demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang babak belur karena emosi meluap dari Sasuke. Pria berambut coklat itu kemudian membanting Sasuke ke tanah dan kemudian memukul Sasuke, bahkan menendang perutnya hingga Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Terus-terus menendang sembari mengumpati si pemuda bermata onyx itu sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tak berdaya. Dan pemuda itu baru benar-benar meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke setelah meludahi tubuhnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli keadaan tubuhnya yang begitu mengenaskan saat ini. Pemuda itu tetap meringkuk, menikmati dinginnya rumput di taman yang dingin. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian malam itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, pedih.

"Benar…" gumamnya. "Bahkan aku pun sama bajingannya dengan orang yang memperkosamu, Hinata," ucapnya lirih…

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Entah dengan kekuatan apa, meski terseok-seok, Sasuke masih dapat berjalan, dengan langkah cepat-sepat sambil memegangi perutnya yang luar biasa sakit. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Dia melihatnya! Dia melihat Neji yang baru pulang dari kampusnya dan Sasuke tidak boleh kehilangan jejaknya. Sasuke benar-benar melupakan rasa sakitnya dan terfokus mengikuti Neji yang berjalan cepat ke arah stasiun, entah dikemanakan mobil yang biasa digunakannya, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Sasuke berada di kereta yang sama dengan Neji meski berada dalam gerbong yang berbeda.

Neji turun dari kereta setelah berada dua jam di dalam kereta tersebut. Stasiun Suna, jauh sekali. Sasuke terus mengikuti Neji dengan hati-hati, agar pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengikuti pemuda itu dan Sasuke berhenti tepat di belokan ketika Neji memasuki sebuah rumah. Rumah bercat putih dengan banyak tanaman yang menghiasnya, membuatnya tampak nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Sasuke memperhatikan Neji yang menekan bel rumah itu dan ketika pintu terbuka, Sasuke terbelalak dengan berbagai perasaan menghantam hatinya.

"_Ta-tadaima _Neji_-niisan_," sebuah suara terdengar samar di telinga Sasuke, suara yang membuatnya rindu, wajah teduh yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Ya Tuhan... Itu Hinata. Hinatanya yang pergi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Hinata yang kini kembali memasang senyum yang begitu disukai oleh Sasuke. Dia sudah tersenyum seperti sebelum kejadian buruk yang menimpanya! Dia tersenyum! Dia sudah bisa tersenyum Tuhan…

Sasuke kini melihat Hinata sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, memberikan celah agar sang kakak segera masuk dan ketika Neji masuk, Hinata dengan perlahan menutup pintu. Sasuke yang masih ingin melihat wajah itu dengan refleks keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hinata!"

Pintu itu kembali terbuka lebar. Menampilkan kembali wajah beriris lavender yang begitu dirindukan oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya, mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya, namun tak ada.

Ya, tak ada…

Karena ketika gadis itu kembali membuka pintunya,Sasuke kembali bersembunyi di tikungan itu dengan mata onyxnya yang tertutup. Mengumpat ketika otaknya mengingat apa yang dikatakannya seminggu yang lalu kepada gadis itu.

Menyerah karena tak juga menemukan orang yang memanggilnya, Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu, menganggap dia hanya salah dengar kemudian menutup pintunya rapat.

.

"Stasiun Suna"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari speaker. Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari kereta yang membawanya dari konoha dengan sebuah tekad di wajahnya.

Dia harus menemui Hinata saat ini juga.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Di kamarnya yang sepi Hinata menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Suara detak jarum jam yang menggema di ruangannya membuatnya ketakutan. Sekarang tepat jam tujuh malam, dan jam tujuh malam adalah jam dimana dia mendapatkan kenangan yang sangat buruk beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hinata menutup telinganya, menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Dia takut... dia masih diikuti perasaan takut dan trauma meski saat ini dia sudah bisa tertawa, sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, meski kini dia sudah tidak berteriak-teriak ketakutan seperti kejadian-kejadian waktu itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan tersentak ketika memori itu sekelebat menghampirinya.

Hinata loncat dari tempat tidurnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kh..."

Hinata menghela nafas. Berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup. Dia tidak boleh bertindak gila lagi. Sudah cukup Neji_-niisan_ dan Hanabi berkorban untuknya. Dia harus membayar pengorbanannya. Biarlah Hinata menyembunyikan ketakutan ini sendirian. Dia tidak boleh membuat keluarganya kembali bersedih.

Hinata berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Tanpa sengaja gadis itu melihat sebuah kalung dengan gantungan sayap malaikat.

Perlahan, jemari lentik itu mengambil kalung itu.

Kalung pemberian dari Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Hinata menggenggam gantungan sayap malaikat itu dengan erat. Ini adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sebagai hari jadi mereka yang sebulan. Hadiah yang diberikan Sasuke sesaat sebelum kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Ah... Hinata begitu rindu pada pemuda itu.

Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Apakah Sasuke masih mengingatnya? Apakah Sasuke masih menyukainya? Atau apakah Sasuke sudah tidak menyukainya lagi dan kini telah bersama perempuan lain? Sakura misalnya?

Ah... Hinata menggeleng. Dia dan Sasuke, sejak malam pengakuan itu sudah bukan apa-apa lagi. Sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Sasuke mencampakkannya, Hinata terlalu sakit dengan pertanyaan simple yang terlontar dari pemuda dingin itu.

Tapi Hinata juga tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Hinata masih sangat... sangat menyayangi pemuda itu.

BRAK!

KYAA!

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar keributan di bawah. Bergegas gadis itu meletakkan kalung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang depan di lantai bawah. Hinata dapat melihat punggung kakaknya dan adiknya yang tengah mencengkram bahu Neji yang bersiap untuk menghantam sesuatu atau seseorang di depannya.

"Neji_-niisan_, Hanabi_-chan_, ada ap –"

Pertanyaannya terhenti ketika matanya melihat sesosok pemuda yang ada di genkan rumahnya. Jatuh terduduk bersandar tembok di belakangnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Sasuke tahu bahwa inilah yang akan di dapatnya. Mendapat bogeman mentah dari Neji yang mengusirnya. Neji pasti tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya untuk bertemu Hinata.

Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

Sekali ini saja, jika untuk bertemu Hinata dia harus membuang harga dirinya, akan dia buang. Dia akan bersimpuh di depan Neji, apapun akan dilakukannya agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Deg.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendongak. Menatap mata lavender Hinata yang tak percaya bahwa ada dirinya di sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan ketidak percayaan dan kerinduannya.

Ah... rasanya sudah berabad lamanya Sasuke tidak melihat wajah Hinata secara langsung.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri, berjalan tertatih hendak mendekati Hinata, namun Neji bertindak cepat.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekati Hinata!"

BRUAK!

Sasuke kembali membentur tembok. Hinata dan Hanabi berteriak.

"Neji-_nii _–"

"Biarkan dia Hinata. Masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Neji namun Hinata menggeleng. Menatap Neji._ Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya._

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Hanabi yang mengerti tatapan itu, mendorong Neji dengan paksa agar membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bertanya dengan dingin, dengan nada datar dan ekspresi keras.

"Maaf...," kali ini Sasuke berkata lirih. Menunduk. "Maafkan aku... kumohon..."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Apa gunanya?" balas Hinata dengan intonasi bergetar. Ingin menangis. Sasuke mendongak.

"Aku tahu aku salah... beri aku satu kali lagi kesempatan. Kali ini aku pasti akan melindungimu. Kali ini aku pasti tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Hening. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. Hinata melangkah perlahan, hingga jarak dengan Hinata dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Gadis itu lantas berjongkok.

"Tidak apa-apakah? Aku sudah bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku –"

"Bagiku kau tetap sama."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku berbeda. Aku sekarang... takut jika ada pria yang menyentuhku." Hinata terdiam. Tersenyum pedih. "Aku tak akan bisa menjadi bantalmu lagi Sasuke_-kun_." Hinata ingat jika ada waktu berdua, Sasuke akan tertidur nyaman dipangkuannya dan Hinata akan membelai rambut raven itu. "Kita tidak akan dapat berpegangan tangan seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah setelah jam enam sore. Aku –"

"Yang penting kau ada di dekatku, itu sudah cukup." Sasuke memotong. Kata-kata itu tulus. Hinata dapat merasakan ketulusan dari Sasuke. Dan itu membuat air mata haru menyembul keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan bibir yang melukiskan senyuman.

Ini adalah hadiah Tuhan untuknya.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Pria itu keluar dari gudang sampah. Dengan ekspresi datar pria itu menyulut rokoknya dan bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu gudang.

Baru beberapa kepulan asap yang dikeluarkannya, tiga orang pria yang lain keluar dari tempat tersebut, sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Ah... aku tak menyangka masih banyak cewek yang sama sekali belum di'pakai' di jaman sekarang," ucap salah satu pria yang baru keluar itu. Pria itu kini tengah membenarkan celananya.

"Nikmatnya..." ucap pria satu lagi, menyandar di tembok dengan ekspresi puas yang terlihat menjijikan. Tapi pria yang sedang menyulut rokoknya itu hanya menatap bosan rekan-rekannya

"Hei Pain, kau tidak terlihat puas," salah seorang yang lain bertanya kepada pria yang tengah menghisap rokoknya. Pain hanya melengos. Memandang sebuah foto dengan hasrat ingin memiliki. Penasaran dengan foto yang dipegang rekannya, pria bernama Hidan itu merebut foto itu dan kemudian bersiul.

"Kau masih ingin mencicipi gadis ini?"

Pein melengos. Hidan tertawa dan dua teman lainnya yang melihat gadis yang dimaksud Hidan tertawa.

"Dia memang memuaskan. Sayang aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak pagi itu," ucap si pria berambut pirang.

"Kau tahu... meski lemah, dia terus dan terus berusaha melawan kita. Meski diacungi pisau pun, dia tetap tidak mau diam. Sungguh menggairahkan."

Dan tawa terbahak-bahak mengakhiri perbincangan itu. Keempat pria bertampang preman itu pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan seseorang di balik pintu itu.

Ya…

Ruangan penuh sampah dengan seorang perempuan yang pakaiannya sudah compang -camping dan tubuh penuh luka dengan air mata yang mengalir ke kedua pipinya.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Sasuke sakit.

Itu berita yang didapat olehnya ketika Sasuke membatalkan kencan dengannya. Gadis itu tentu saja khawatir. Jarang sekali pemuda pecinta sepak bola itu sakit.

Hinata ingin sekali menjenguk pemuda itu tapi jika mengingat di mana Sasuke tinggal, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu dilema sekarang.

Dia ingin menjenguk Sasuke. Membuatkannya sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan merawatnya. Sasuke tinggal sendirian di apartementnya, siapa yang akan merawatnya sekarang?

Hinata berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya sebuah keputusan dibuat olehnya.

**#WISH – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Pintu kereta api terbuka, Hinata keluar dengan tergesa. Matanya memandang khawatir dan waswas ke sekelilingnya.

Mengingat fakta bahwa dirinya ada di kota yang sama dengan orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya membuat keparanoidannya meningkat. Pemikiran paranoidnya kembali memenuhi otaknya. Dia takut. Takut saat di stasiun ini dia bertemu dengan salah satu dari pria brengsek itu.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari pikiran-pikiran yang semakin membuatnya ketakutan. Tenanglah... Hinata pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan preman-preman itu. Pasti.

Hinata berjalan, matanya mencari supermarket. Dia sudah membuat sup tomat, tapi Hinata juga ingin membelikan Sasuke yang lain. Gadis itu terus melangkah sampai akhirnya gadis itu terpaku ketika melihat koran yang terpampang dengan headline yang tertulis besar-besar.

TERJADI ! PEMERKOSAAN GADIS BERUSIA 17 TAHUN! DI SEBUAH LOKASI GUDANG SAMPAH. SAMPAI SAAT INI GADIS ITU MASIH SHOCK DAN BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA.

Deg!

Sontak, badannya sekarang gemetar. Otaknya mencerna kata demi kata yang tertulis di headline koran itu. Gudang sampah? Sama seperti dirinya!

Apa mungkin yang melakukannya adalah pria yang sama?

Hinata menjatuhkan sup tomat yang susah payah di buatnya. Gadis itu segera berlari mencari kamar mandi ketika sekelebat bayangan dan kalimat demi kalimat saat kejadian itu berputar di otaknya.

Saat dia ditarik dengan paksa ke sebuah tempat penuh sampah. Saat dia dipukul hingga tak berdaya, saat pria-pria itu melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya dan bekerja sama meraba, menyobek pakaiannya, menjilat tubuhnya, dan saat dia menangis karena kesakitan, karena miliknya yang paling berharga telah diambil dengan kasar dan dengan tidak berperikkemanusiaan.

HOEK!

Hinata muntah. Kemudian gadis itu luruh di lantai kamar mandi. Menangis. Hinata kemudian mengambil ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor ponsel yang bisa membantunya. Siapapun... siapa saja. Dan entah bagaimana yang ada dipikiran Hinata adalah satu orang.

Satu orang yang ada di konoha yang bisa diminati tolong olehnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Tasukete..._" ucap Hinata lirih. "kumohon... tolong aku."

:...:...:

To BE CONTINUED

:...:...:

A/N : Maaf aku baru tahu kalau link kemarin gak bisa dibuka... :(.

Semoga yang ini bisa dibuka.. dan terima kasih atas kesediaan readers untuk menunggu fict ini... :)

Sejujurnya, agak ragu juga mau publish chapter ini, karena... SUMPAH! Aku pengen banget ngerubah abis-abisan chap ini... tapi gak sanggup! Makanya aku dilema berat antara mau publish yang ini atau chapter terbaru yang aku buat...

Habis... chap ini, SasuHinanya bener-bener mendekati nol! Kebanyakan SasuSaku... Uhm.. bukannya aku gak suka SasuSaku.. tapi adegan SasuSaku di chapter ini membangkitkan kenangan lama! #curcol.

Mana chapter ini banyak banget misteri anehnya lagi... tapi ternyata aku lebih memilih chap ini untuk di publish... kalau chap yang satunya lagi yang di update, pasti banyak yang berubah! Dan pasti gak bakal jadi 7 chapter... hehehe. Aku lagi males bikin penpik... hehehe.

Terus... sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada semua yang baca fict Wish... dan maaf kalau chapter ini jelek... dianggap _junk Fict_pun aku gak masalah kok... :(

* * *

><p><strong>...Pojok bales review...<strong>

**Yang ngedatengin Hinata siapa?** Uchiha Sasuke dong.. hehe. **Maksudnya tindakan yang pujian itu apaan?** **Gak ngerti!** Huwaa... maaf Yukio_-san_.. aku salah ketik.. _typo_ itu... kayaknya. #GakJelas. **Jangan ketemuin Hinata sama preman itu!** Chap ini gak kok... gak tahu chap depan. #bletak. **Apa yang bakal Sasuke lakuin? Jadi ngejauhin Hinatakah?** Udah terjawab di chap ini. **Hinata bebas dari trauma kira-kira chapter berapa?** Chapter 5 akhir dan chapter 6, XD. **Jangan buat Hinata hamil dong.** Dikabulkan XD. Aku juga gak tega bikin dia hamil... T^T.

**Updatenya jangan 2 minggu sekali.** Hehee... maaf~ rencananya gitu... saya gak punya modem masalahnya, *trusapahubungannya?*. **Masa Kakashi yang gituin Hinata?** Bukan... tapi orang yang rambutnya silver kayak Kakashi.. silakan kira-kira sendiri... #kedip-kedip. **Mulai bagusin dan manisin nasibnya Hinata ya!** Hm... Udah sedikit bagus dan manis kan? Hehe. **Pembawaan ceritanya bagus, sampai bikin readers ngerasain apa dirasakan Hinata.** Be-benarkah? Te-terimakasih... #terharu. **SasuHinanya masih kurang.** Memang, di chapter ini kurang banget... T^T. Tapi mulai chapter depan banyak banget adegan SasuHinanya. .. **Hinata cepet pindah aja.** Udah pindah!

**Kok premannya malah keenakan ya? Udah nyiksa tapi gak dilaporin.** Iya... tapi tenang aja, kejahatan pasti kalah dengan kebaikan. #sinetmode. **Sakura kayaknya suka Sasuke ya?** Iya, Suka sangat. Lebih lengkapnya baca My Sweet Hope aja. #promosimode. **Kenapa premannya muncul terus?** *meringis* premannya pengen eksis #geplaked. **Pastikan Hinata sembuh lagi ya.** Pasti. **Hiashi bener-bener brengsek! **Ukh... #gakbisacomment. **Sasuke selingkuh?** Hampir tapi gak jadi, hehe. **Dah kayak Sinetron aja.** *pundung* ini emang kayak sinetron... hiks... semoga gak terlalu nyinetron banget kayak sinetron indo. **Chap depan sasu tau semuanya? **Iyups... XD **Depresi Hinata pasti sulit dihilangkan!** Iya... Sebenernya depresi yang seperti ini, penderitanya harus masuk ke _shelter_ gitu.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

.

"Alangkah baiknya jika Sasuke_-kun_ tidak kembali padaku, aku hanya selalu menyakitinya."

_keputusasaan_

.

"KAU ITU HANYALAH BEBAN BAGINYA!"

"Apa? Jadi kau menganggapku beban?"

_Lelah._

.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sedari awal saja."

_Apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

.

"Wow... Dia datang.. aku melihatnya."

_Dan 'dia' tersenyum amat dingin._

.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku terbebas dari bayang-bayang kalian!"

.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, _onna_."

.

"HINATA!"

.

REPIUW MINNA_-san_! #teriak pake toa.

XD


	4. Chapter 4 : Puncak

HOEK!

Hinata muntah. Kemudian gadis itu luruh di lantai kamar mandi. Menangis. Hinata kemudian mengambil ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor ponsel yang bisa membantunya. Siapapun... siapa saja. Dan entah bagaimana yang ada dipikiran Hinata adalah satu orang.

Satu orang yang ada di Konoha yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Tasukete..._" ucap Hinata lirih. "kumohon... tolong aku..."

"_Otousan_."

**Another Fict from me**

**... W I S H...**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret (c) Reiko Momochi**

**.**

**Warning: Semi M(?), OOC, Sad (?) Hinata, Typo dan warning lainnya berlaku di sini.**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Yukio Hisa,Hanyou Dark, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi**_**-chan**_**, lollytha**_**-chan**_**, Sasuhina-caem, Mine,bluemaniac, SuHi-18, me, Freeya Lawliet, azalea yuri aka tukang minta update, hyuuga hadijah,Yuli, suka snsd ,Ri Nata, Sora Bee, Classico Blu,**** Saruwatari Yumi**** dan all silent readers**

**.**

**Very Spesial Thanks:**

**Yoru no Yami dan Hyuuga Hadijah**** dan ****Hanao Harukawa yang selalu menyinggung-nyinggung **_**update**_**tan fict ini. :p**

**Dan hadiah buat yang udah berjuang UN, Selamat ya bagi yang udah melewati U****N****nya dengan gemilang...**

**.**

**Pair: SasuHina, NaruSaku**

**.**

**Ok, Happy reading...**

**Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan semuanya... :D**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu merasakan nyeri di kepalanya dan dunia di sekitarnya berputar.

Sasuke memijat keningnya sebelum mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi setengah berbaring dengan punggung yang menyandar ke sandaran ranjang.

Sasuke mengumpat.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari di mana dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata_nya_, menghabiskan waktu dengan berada di taman, memandang langit yang bertabur bintang atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Suna. Tapi entah kenapa badannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar api dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Jika tidak ada Naruto dan Sakura, mungkin saja Sasuke tidak akan bisa selamat sampai rumahnya.

Sasuke beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah. Susahnya tinggal sendiri itu ya seperti ini, saat sedang sakit dan butuh pertolongan, tak ada yang bisa membantu. Maklum, sejak setahun yang lalu Sasuke memang tinggal sendiri. Orang tua Sasuke memang menetap di luar Konoha dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi juga kuliah di luar Konoha dan jarang sekali untuk datang menjenguk Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah, pemuda itu mencapai kamar mandi, dan dengan susah payah juga pemuda itu bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke harus meraba dan menjadikan tembok rumahnya sebagai penyangga agar dia tidak jatuh.

Tapi, ketika Sasuke sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa kakinya tak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi dan….

Brukh (?)

Sasuke jatuh di atas pundak kecil yang merupakan pundak seseorang. Pundak seorang perempuan.

Dengan kaget, pemuda berambut raven itu langsung berdiri tegak dengan pundak sang gadis sebagai tongkat agar dirinya tidak terjatuh dan Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat wajah Hinata ada pada gadis itu, menatapnya khawatir.

"Hi –"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

Dan ketika suara itu terdengar telinganya, Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah sahabat merah mudanya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

Tentu saja kan?

Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan ada di sini.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke dan pemuda bermata onyx itu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamarnya. Sakura dengan sigap menopang tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Demammu sudah turun?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentuh dahi Sasuke, masih panas. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian membuka mangkuk yang dibawanya. Sasuke dapat mencium wangi yang sangat dikenalnya itu. "Aku membuatkanmu sup tomat, makanlah!" perintah Sakura. "Setelah itu kau harus minum obat."

"... Hn."

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menyendokkan sesendok sup tomat buatannya. Memandang intens pemuda itu. "Maaf ya, sup tomat buatanku tidak seenak buatan Hinata_-chan_."

Suapan itu terhenti. Sasuke menoleh dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura riang. Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya yang pucat agak memerah ketika menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini dengan mudahnya menebak apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memintanya datang kemari, bagaimanapun juga kota ini adalah kota yang menorehkan trauma di otaknya." Gadis bermata emerald itu menunduk. Rasanya, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke sekarang.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Hinata langsung terlempar menabrak dinding. Bukan. Bukan karena orang yang kini berdiri memandangnya yang mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu kini bersandar pada tembok, tapi karena Hinata yang langsung mendorong pria paruh baya itu yang menggenggam erat lengannya sehingga Hinata langsung terlempar menabrak dinding.

Hanabi yang berada di ruang televisi segera berhambur ke ruang tamu dan langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat sang kakak yang tengah terduduk dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua telinganya erat-erat, dan di genkan rumahnya sang ayah menatap datar putri sulungnya.

"_Otousan_! Apa yang _otousan_ lakukan?" bentak Hanabi sembari mendekati sang ayah. Hyuuga Hiashi hanya menatap datar putri bungsunya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"_Otousan_!" Hanabi berteriak, namun teriakan gadis itu tidak diacuhkan oleh sang ayah. Hanabi mendengus kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang masih terduduk dengan raut pucat. Hanabi mendekat, hendak menyentuh namun tubuh Hinata lebih dulu menghindar, berlari ke kamarnya dengan terpogoh-pogoh.

Hanabi tercekat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali gadis itu melihat tingkah kakaknya yang seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-_neechan_nya?

Dengan segera,Hanabi menyambar telepon rumahnya.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

_TERJADI ! PEMERKOSAAN GADIS BERUSIA 17 TAHUN! DI SEBUAH LOKASI GUDANG SAMPAH. SAMPAI SAAT INI GADIS ITU MASIH SHOCK DAN BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA._

"…!"

PRANG!

Hinata terengah ketika sebaris kalimat itu kembali diperlihatkan oleh otaknya. Gadis manis itu memandang pecahan kaca yang tadi dilemparnya entah untuk tujuan apa. Hinata luruh di lantai. Tangannya terkepal dan kedua matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Di gudang sampah? Apa mungkin Di gudang sampah yang sama saat harta berharganya diambil? Apa mungkin gadis itu juga dinodai oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang menodai dirinya?

"_Hei non, temani kami 'bermain' sebentar."_

Hinata terbelalak. Kepalanya menggeleng keras-keras. Kedua telapak tangannya kembali menutup daun telinganya, mata gadis itu terpejam sangat erat, hingga hanya kegelapan yang dilihat olehnya.

"Hentikan..." lirih Hinata, terisak.

Sampai kapan trauma itu akan menghantuinya?

Hinata sungguh lelah dengan semua ini.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

"Hinata!" Hinata menoleh, mendapati sang kakak yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan nafas tersengal. Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang khawatir adiknya. Hanabi yang memberitahu tentang kedatangan ayah mereka dan sikap Hinata yang kembali seperti dulu, berteriak histeris.

"Ya, _niisan_?" Hinata tersenyum, namun samar-samar Neji dapat melihat air mata yang ada di ujung matanya. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah mendekati sang kakak dengan senyum lelah. "Maaf aku be-belum menyiapkan apapun," ucapnya gugup. Neji menggeleng, Hendak menyentuh gadis itu namun urung ketika mengingat kini Hinata tidak bisa disentuh. Tangan itu hanya mampu mengambang di udara.

"Daripada itu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji, Hinata menunduk. Padahal dia tidak mau ini dibahas trus. "Apa yang dilakukan _otousan_ kepadamu? Hanabi bilang ..."

"_Otousan_ menjemputku," potong Hinata. Neji menautkan kedua alis. "A-aku... Aku tadi pergi ke Konoha..."

"Untuk apa kau datang ke Konoha Hinata?" potong Neji, tidak suka. Hinata hanya diam, terpaku.

"Sasuke_-kun_ sakit, _niisan_... a-aku hanya ingin menjenguk Sasuke_-kun_."

Neji diam.

"Ta-tapi... Tapi baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di stasiun, aku langsung teringat mereka... Dan entah kenapa aku menekan nomor ponsel _otousan_."

"Lalu, Hanabi bilang _otousan_ melemparmu ke dinding. Benarkah itu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"_Otousan_ tidak melakukan itu!" sanggah Hinata pelan. Dia ingat. Saat mereka sampai di depan rumah, _otousan_nya memaksa dirinya keluar dari mobil. Mencengkram lengannya. Hinata yang sedang ketakutan tentu saja berontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan ayahnya. Hinata takut disentuh laki-laki, meski yang menyentuh dirinya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Makanya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah mereka, Hiashi yang akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata yang sedang meronta itu membuat Hinata terdorong ke belakang membentur dinding akibat usaha yang dilakukannya untuk lepas dari Hiashi. Jadi, bukan Hiashi yang menyebabkan dirinya membentur tembok, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

"Hinata_-chan_!"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya dan Hinata hanya bisa menganga tak percaya melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu ada di Suna? Gadis itu tepat berada di hadapannya sekarang? Apa ini mimpi?

Seolah membaca keterkejutan di wajah Hinata, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng.

"Aku bukan hantu Hinata. Aku tahu sekolahmu tentu saja dari Sa –"

GREP! (?)

Gadis itu hanya bisa terkaget ketika Hinata menghambur memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sang gadis bermata emerald. Hinata terisak memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sakura_-chan_.. hiks... Sakura_-chan_..."

Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan dari Hinata.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Dua cangkir_ capuccino late_ terhidang tepat di depan mereka, namun baik Sakura maupun Hinata, sepertinya tidak berniat meminum minuman pesanan mereka. Sakura dan Hinata saling bertukar kabar, bercanda, dan bercerita layaknya sepasang sahabat. Pembicaraan mereka ringan-ringan saja sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka topik pembicaraan yang membuat senyum Hinata menghilang, tergantikan kesenduan.

"Kemarin, sepertinya Sasuke mengharapkan kau datang."

Hinata hanya mampu meneguk ludah, menyentuh cangkir minumannya erat, membuat telapak tangannya hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke_-kun_ sekarang?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk, murung. Sedikit banyak gadis itu menyesal telah membuat senyum Hinata hilang. Tapi Sakura merasa tindakannya sudah benar. Meski Sasuke melarang keras untuk tidak memberitahu Hinata tentang dirinya yang sakit, tapi Sakura tidak bisa begitu saja berjanji pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata harus tahu keadaan kekasihnya.

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sakit dari Sakura. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya yang sakit dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit murung dan ... entahlah.

Hinata tak mengerti perasaannya saat Sakuralah yang malah memberitahu bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit. Tapi yang jelas, Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa dan merasa dirinya tak berguna menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja, meski setiap tidurnya selalu mengigaukan namamu," canda Sakura sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut dan itu membuat Sakura terdiam.

Apa dia telah salah mengatakan sesuatu kepada sahabatnya itu? Atau apakah ada yang terjadi pada Hinata kemarin?

Sakura kemudian menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan redup. Entah kenapa dia lelah. Dia lelah dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia lelah dengan perasaan takut yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang dari hatinya. Dia sangat lelah dengan dirinya yang begitu lemah ini.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

"Aku...," Hinata menunduk. Menghindari kontak mata antara dirinya dan Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku hanya berfikir... Alangkah baiknya jika Sasuke_-kun_ tidak kembali padaku, aku hanya selalu menyakitinya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Hinata_-chan_?" katanya. Menggenggam semakin erat punggung telapak tangan kekasih sahabatnya itu. Hinata tersenyum simpul, menggeleng kemudian melepaskan pegangan Sakura di kedua tangannya. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata meremas rok Hinata kuat. Bibir gadis itu bergetar.

"Aku hanya menyusahkan Sasuke_-kun_... aku tidak bisa menemani Sasuke_-kun_ ketika Sasuke_-kun_ membutuhkanku. Aku benar-benar bukan kekasih yang baik untuk Sasuke_-kun_," keluh Hinata, menunduk. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Jadi itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini? Merasa tidak berguna, merasa tidak pantas di samping Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak pantas berada di samping Hinata"_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyusahkannya.

"Sasuke juga menganggap dirinya tidak pantas bersamamu," ucap Sakura. Hinata mendongak, menatap mata emerald itu lekat. Sakura tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya bermain di mulut cangkir didepannya. "Sasuke bilang dia terlanjur menyakiti hatimu, melukaimu dan tidak bisa melindungimu. Dia tidak pantas berada di sampingmu, begitu katanya."

Hinata menunduk. Menghalau air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matanya, tersenyum.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_ bo-bodoh," umpatnya lirih. Dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalian pasangan yang bodoh!" kata Sakura. "Saling mengkhawatirkan, begitu menyayangi satu sama lain hingga menganggap diri tidak pantas berada di samping lainnya. Benar-benar bodoh."

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap air matanya yang sudah keluar.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku kereta. Gadis itu lelah, namun hatinya menghangat. Rasanya tidak sia-sia perjalanan jauhnya dari Konoha ke Suna. Dia bisa melihat senyum Hinata yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Dan gadis itu sudah meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"_Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. _

"_Maaf, karena akulah yang memberitahu kepada Sasuke tentang ... keadaanmu waktu itu." Hinata diam, Sakura menunduk. "Saat itu, saat kau pingsan di sekolah, Sasuke memaksaku untuk menceritakannya. Seandainya saja aku tak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, mungkin..."_

"_Seandainya Sasuke-kun tidak tahu, mungkin aku masih terbelenggu dalam ketakutan," potong Hinata tersenyum. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku justru berterima kasih kepadamu, Saku-chan... Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, Saku-chan."_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata lavender itu bingung. Maaf untuk apa?_

_Raut Hinata berubah menjadi merasa bersalah dan itu membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Apakah Hinata melakukan kesalahan kepadanya?_

"_Maaf, karena aku telah merebut Sasuke-kun darimu, Saku-chan," Jeda sejenak. "Saku-chan menyukai Sasuke-kun bukan?"_

"_Eh!" Gugup, gadis bermata emerald itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ke-kenapa kau bilang begitu Hinata-chan?"_

"_Aku tahu, Saku-chan... sudah sejak lama aku tahu kalau Saku-chan menyukai Sasuke-kun dan aku minta maaf karena hal itu."_

_Hening. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sakura tertawa, cukup keras hingga mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya._

"_Saku –"_

"_Kau itu bodoh, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura. "Itu cerita lama dan aku sudah melupakannya. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi itu dulu. Lagipula harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu, Hinata."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku pernah hampir mau mencium Sasuke-mu."_

"_EEH?" Hinata kaget, syok dan Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi pucat Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar syok mendengar hal itu._

"_Tenang saja, Sasuke dengan jahatnya menolakku," ucap Sakura dan wajah pucat Hinata berangsur hilang. Tergantikan ketika melihat senyum Sakura yang terlihat ... damai dan lega. "Saat kau pindah ke Suna, Sasuke benar-benar terpuruk. Setiap hari dia hanya melamun. Saat latihan sepak bolapun, dia tidak konsen. Aku sebagai partnernya benar-benar kesal, makanya aku memutuskan untuk bicara padanya dan yah... aku hampir menciumnya," ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda. "Tapi dia menolakku. Karena dia masih sangat menyukaimu, tentu saja." Sakura menumpukan dagunya ke atas kedua telapak tangannya. Mengenang kejadian saat di atap beberapa waktu lalu. "Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi," ucap Sakura dan ucapan Sakura itu bukanlah bohong. Dia memang sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti dulu lagi, dia sudah menyerah. Mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke hanya menyukai Hinata._

"_Jadi kau tenang saja Hinata."_

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah. Suara ponsel membuat Sakura terduduk tegak. Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya ketika membaca nama yang tercantum di layar ponselnya.

_Baka Naruto's calling_

Sakura menekan tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo?"

"Sakura_-chan_...," suara riang terdengar memanggil namanya. Sakura terdiam, namun rona merah lambat laun muncul di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak~" ucap suara di seberang. "Hanya menyapa."

Bohong! Sakura tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pasti tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto tahu bahwa hari ini Sakura akan menemui Hinata, dan Naruto takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Naruto terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Dan Naruto juga yang selalu ada di saat Sakura membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran. Seperti waktu di atap itu.

"_Aahhh~" desah Sakura lega. Lega karena dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Setidaknya dia telah membantu orang yang sangat disayanginya untuk berbahagia, dan dengan pernyataan cinta yang dibuatnya seolah bercanda, Sakura kini benar-benar melepas Sasuke._

"_Apanya yang 'Aahh~'," Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara yang ada di belakangnya. "Bahkan sampai akhir kau tidak berterus terang pada si teme." Tak perlu untuk menengok siapa yang mengatakan itu, sudah pasti sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan kurang ajarnya menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke tadi._

"_Hahahaha~" Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi ledekan dari Naruto. Sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, benar-benar pasrah dengan tindakan sok kuat gadis yang tengah memunggunginya itu. Naruto melangkah, kemudian duduk membelakangi Sakura. Merapatkan punggungnya dengan punggung kecil gadis berambut merah muda itu._

"_Sudah kubilang kalau kau menangis, kau harus memanggilku. Agar aku bisa menemanimu, Sakura-chan~"_

"_Aku tidak menangis Naruto." Sakura tak mengaku, padahal air mata sudah keluar bahkan sebelum punggung Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya._

"_Hahahaha... suaramu bergetar gitu masih bisa bohong kepadaku?"_

"_Urusai!" Pipi Sakura memerah, dan Naruto tertawa. Sore itu, Sakura dan Naruto saling mengejek dengan posisi seperti itu._

"Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura berhenti melamun ketika Naruto menegurnya di belakang sana. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja baik!" ucap Sakura tersenyum. Dalam hati gadis itu berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang selalu ada di saat gadis itu membutuhkan seseorang.

Dan sepertinya, keberadaan Naruto mulai tumbuh lebih besar mengisi hatinya.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Langkah Hinata terasa ringan. Perasaan sedihnya hilang entah ke mana. Sebuah kepercayaan bahwa semua baik-baik saja mulai bermekaran di hatinya. Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan selalu bersamanya dan Hinata akan pelan-pelan menghilangkan traumanya agar gadis itu bisa bersentuhan dengan Sasuke lagi. Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari pipinya lagi ketika tangan pemuda itu menggenggam telapak tangannya. Hinata bisa memainkan rambut raven Sasuke lagi ketika pemuda itu menjadikan pangkuan Hinata sebagai bantalnya. Hinata bisa merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh dahinya lagi, suatu saat nanti. Ya,suatu saat nanti.

Pintu rumah Hinata terbuka dan Hinata melihat _otousan_nya ada di ruang tamu.

Sekejap, senyum itu terhapus sudah. Gemetaran, gadis itu menunduk. Berjalan pelan mendekati sang ayah yang duduk di kursi, memandangnya.

"_Otousan_."

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap putrinya dengan datar.

"Duduklah."

Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di depan sang ayah. Suasana mendadak hening, tak ada yang mau memulai sebuah pembicaraan dan itu membuat Hinata semakin gemetar karena was-was.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin di stasiun?" tanya Hiashi datar. Hinata semakin menunduk, tak berani berkata apapun. Hiashi menatap Hinata lekat.

"A-aku..."

"Kudengar, kau mempunyai kekasih di Konoha, benar?"

Deg.

Entah kenapa suara datar ayahnya mengintimidasi Hinata. Hinata semakin terpojok. Dengan pelan Hinata mengangguk dan Hinata bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"Ke-kemarin, Sasuke_-kun_ sakit _tousan_... ma-makanya aku berniat menjenguknya," ucap Hinata lirih. Sementara hiashi hanya bisa menatap putri sulungnya. Putrinya tampak ketakutan berada di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu pergi ke sana," ucap Hiashi. Hinata semakin menunduk. Sungguh, pria paruh baya itu kaget dan sedikit cemas ketika mendapat telepon dari putri sulungnya itu untuk menjemputnya di stasiun Konoha. Hiashi juga cemas melihat putrinya yang memeluk lutut dengan tubuh gemetar, bahkan berontak seperti orang gila ketiak hiashi menggenggam lengannya agar Hinata segera masuk ke mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan telinga hiashi disuguhkan oleh tangisan pelan Hinata yang sesekali berteriak ketakutan.

Sungguh, hiashi merasa hatinya sakit melihat putrinya yang biasanya tersenyum dan gugup seperti itu. Dan dia menjadi seperti itu karena seorang pemuda bermarga 'Uchiha'.

"Percuma kau pindah kemari jika kau masih berhubungan dengan bocah uchiha itu," ucap Hiashi lagi. Hinata semakin menunduk. Dia tidak begitu heran darimana ayahnya tahu tentang marga kekasihnya, ayahnya pasti sudah menyelidiki tentang pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan kejadian saat itu jika kau masih saja berhubungan dengan masa lalumu?"

"A-aku..."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah beban bagi pemuda itu?"

Mata Hinata melebar. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata sewarna dirinya yang menatapnya tajam, mengintimidasi. Apa? Apa kata ayahnya tadi?

"Beban?" Hinata bertanya. Sang ayah hanya terdiam. Menyadari bahwa ucapannya yang terakhir cukup memberikan pukulan bagi putrinya itu. Hinata tertawa, tertawa putus asa. "Ja-jadi, _otousan_ menganggapku beban?"

Hiashi diam, merasa menyesal, namun pria paruh baya itu tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan rasa penyesalannya.

"Ke-kenapa _otousan_ mengatakan itu? A-aku tidak pernah merasa merepotkanmu. Aku tak pernah meminta yang macam-macam kepadamu." Hinata diam. Nafasnya memburu. Lelah, sakit. Ada sesuatu yang terluka di dalam hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah beban? Dan kenapa hanya satu perkataan dari ayahnya itu membuat Hinata langsung merasa jatuh? Menghancurkan segala pikiran-pikiran positif yang susah payah dibangunnya?

Hinata berdiri. Sang ayah mendongak, menatap wajah putrinya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Hinata." Akhirnya, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu angkat bicara. "Maksud –"

"PADAHAL _OTOUSAN_ TIDAK PERNAH ADA SAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKAN _OTOUSAN_!"

Hiashi tersentak mendengar putrinya berteriak. Ini pertama kalinya Hiashi mendengar putrinya berteriak. Ini pertama kalinya Hiashi melihat air mata mengalir dari mata putrinya. Hiashi berdiri, hendak menyentuh putrinya namun hiashi menolak. Gadis itu keburu melesat pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Meninggalkan hiashi yang berdiri kaku.

Hiashi merutuki ucapannya yang selalu tanpa pikir panjang itu.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Hinata memeluk lututnya di pojok kamar. Menangis lagi. Kenapa dia serapuh itu? Kenapa dirinya begitu menyedihkan? Hanya satu kata yang dilontarkan membuat semua kepercayaan dirinya runtuh seketika. Beban? Benarkah selama ini semua menganggapnya beban?

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah beban bagi pemuda itu?"

Iya. Kenapa Hinata tidak bernah berpikir seperti itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia begitu menyusahkan banyak orang sejak kejadian itu. Karena dirinya Neji-_niisan_nya selalu pulang larut karena tempat kuliah dan kerja sambilannya ada di Konoha, dan Neji tidak bisa pindah karena merasa sayang,dia sudah ada di tingkat akhir. Karena dirinya Hanabi harus berpisah dengan Konohamaru. Karena dirinya yang lemahlah, Sasukepun selalu mengunjunginya setiap minggu ke Suna hingga Sasuke sakit. Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke sakit adalah karena dirinya.

Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah beban padahal banyak orang kerepotan karena dirinya yang lemah?

Ayahnya benar.

Dia adalah sebuah beban, dan beban seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Tidak pernah ada.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Perlahan pemuda berambut hitam itu meraba permukaan meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata's calling

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi setengah berbaring. Diangkatnya ponselnya tersebut.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Suara di seberang sana membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya begitu merindukan pemilik suara itu.

"...hn."

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah sehat?"_

"Aku tidak sakit." Sasuke berkelit. Hinata tertawa samar.

"_A-aku tahu kalau Sasuke-kun sedang sakit,"_ ucap Hinata membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkelit. _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu." _

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa kau jenguk pun."

Hening cukup lama.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou."_

Dan hubungan terputus. Sasuke terdiam. Perasaannya aneh sekarang. Entah kenapa ada yang janggal dengan nada suara terakhir Hinata tadi.

Apa yang –

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

"_Tadaima_~"

Hanabi membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Gadis itu menyimpan tas selendangnya dan berjalan ke setiap ruangan. Mencari kakak perempuannya, tapi nihil.

"Mungkin _Neechan_ ada di kamarnya," gumam Hanabi sembari melirik jam di dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam. Jam segini biasanya kakakny selalu mengurung diri di kamar hingga jam delapan malam.

Hanabi membuka pintu kelas, mengisi gelas dengan air putih dan menegaknya. Kakak laki-lakinya, Neji, masih belum pulang. Kakaknya itu selalu pulang lewat tengah malam, dan Hinata-neechannya akan meluangkan waktu menghangatkan makan malam.

Hanabi meletakkan gelasnya di meja makan. Beranjak ke lemari makanan dan agak kaget dengan lemari makan yang kosong. Padahal biasanya selalu ada makanan untuk makan malamnya.

Seketika perasaan Hanabi jadi tidak enak.

Hanabi menggeleng, pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata mungkin kelelahan setelah aktivitasnya diluar sana – mengingat sekolah Hinata libur hari ini – dan kelupaan membuat makan malam. Tapi ...

Hanabi melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, ke kamar Hinatayang terletak dekat puncak tangga. Hanabi mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata-_neechan_..."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanabi was-was. Perlahan di dorongnya pintu kamar Hinata, tidak dikunci. Padahal biasanya Hinata selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Deg!

Jantung Hanabi segera berdetak lebih cepat. Segera saja gadis itu mendorong pintu kamar Hinata hingga terbuka seluruhnya dan jantung Hanabi berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di kamar kakaknya. Kamar kakaknya bahkan gelap. Padahal Hinata benci gelap.

Hanabi segera menyalakan kamar kakaknya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kakaknya, membuka kamar mandi itu yang sudah jelas tak ada siapa-siapa.

Kamar mandinya kosong. Lantainya kering dan bola mata Hanabi membulat ketika melihat cermin di kamar mandi pribadi kakaknya.

Cermin itu pecah dan ada warna merah yang menghiasi cermin itu. Mengisi retakan cermin itu.

Hanabi panik. Melupakan perutnya yang keroncongan minta diisi, gadis itu tergesa ke bawah. Mengambil telepon rumah dan menghubungi siapa saja. Siapa saja yang bisa dia hubungi.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Hinata berjalan pelan. Pelan namun pasti. Gadis itu sudah tahu tempat yang ditujunya.

Tempat di mana titik balik dari nasibmu. Tempat pertama kalinya dirinya mengenal apa itu 'orang jahat'. Tempat yang merampas semuanya.

Ya, Hinata kini ada di Konoha. Dua jam lamanya perjalanan yang harus ditempuhnya untuk sampai ke tempat yang terkutuk baginya, namun Hinata tak peduli. Gadis itu tak peduli. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat darah mengucur dari telapak tangan kanannya yang mengucurkan darah tadi, yang kini sudah tidak meneteskan darah lagi.

Mata lavender Hinata sempurna kosong. Tak ada cahaya kehidupan di sana, tak ada. Kosong, hilang. Seperti harapanmu yang menghilang. sekosong hatimu saat ini.

Kegilaan dan ketakutan kini menguasai tubuhmu. Ya, Hinata gila. Gila karena ketakutan-ketakutan yang terus menyerang mentalnya. Hinata berhenti berjalan, menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada di depan pintu gudang sampah.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sedari awal saja." Hinata bergumam pelan, kemudian gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gudang dan menutup pintunya, tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya antusias.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

"PAIN!"

Pria penuh dengan tindikan itu menoleh. Pria berambut pirang itu terengah-engah. Suigetsu bertanya sementara pria berambut orange itu tak merubah posisinya, masih dengan wajah datarnya menghisap rokok yang baru saja dinyalakannya.

"Dia datang.. aku melihatnya," kata pemuda pirang itu. Pain masih tidak peduli dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Gadis itu... gadis menarik bermata lavender itu." Si Pemuda pirang menyeringai ketika Pain menghentikan hisapannya di rokok yang kini berada di sela jarinya itu. "Gadis yang kau rindukan itu, Pain."

Pria berambut orange itu menginjak rokok yang belum habis setengahnya itu. Bertanya dengan muka datar.

"Di mana dia?"

Dan ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menyeringai jahat. Mereka akan bersenang-senang lagi.

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Hinata meneliti ruangan penuh dengan buntalan-buntalan sampah itu, dan otaknya seolah memutar kembali kejadian waktu itu. Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah berjuang melawan keempat orang preman itu. Bagaimana dirinya yang berlari ke sana kemari menghindari tangan-tangan buas itu. Bagaimana pipinya menjadi tempat mendarat tangan-tangan itu. Bagaimana hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa lagi menjaga kehormatannya.

Hinata 'melihat' kejadian itu seolah dia ada di sana saat kejadian itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak merasakan ketakutan melumpuhkan syaraf otaknya, tak lagi membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata menikmati memori-memori itu. Hinata menerima kejadian itu sebagai sejarah hidupnya yang tak akan bisa dihapus olehnya meski Hinata menangis darah sekalipun.

Hinata tidak bisa menghapusnya.

Setitik air mata meluncur di pipinya, tapi Hinata tak mempedulikannya. Rasa sakit di telapak tangannya pun tak dirasakannya lagi. Hinata tak merasakan apapun sekarang.

Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia melakukan ini? Kenapa dia harus kabur dan terus dikejar-kejar oleh perasaantakut. Seharusnya dia melakukan ini sedari dulu saja.

_Dia adalah sebuah beban, dan beban seharusnya tidak pernah ada._

Hinata mengeluarkan cutter dari saku roknya. Mengeluarkan mata cutternya dan semakin tersenyum dingin.

Dia harus mengakhirinya di sini.

BRAK!

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

BRAK!

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Sasuke keluar dari apartementnya. Sasuke tak peduli kalau sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis padahal demamnya belum turun sepenuhnya. Sasuke tak peduli bahwa malam ini udara lebih dingin dari biasanya dan Sasuke bisa saja masuk rumah sakit karena hal ini. Sasuke tidak peduli.

Dia hanya peduli satu hal.

Satu hal saja.

Di mana Hinata berada sekarang?

Hinata hilang. Dengan panik Hanabi mengatakan hal itu di telepon. Cermin di kamar mandi Hinata pecah dan ponsel Hinata ada di lantai kamar mandi, tergeletak begitu saja. Hanabi cemas dan kecemasan Hanabi menular kepadanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera pergi, berlari. Menghubungi Sakura dan Naruto, menghubungi siapa saja sembari berlari.

BRUKH!

Sasuke terjatuh ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Sial. Keringat dingin sudah keluar dari seluruh pori tubuhnya. Lututnya lemas, kakinya sudah protes keras karena kelelahan diajak berlari kesana kemari dengan kondisi tubuh yang buruk.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Sasuke berdiri. Kembali berlari meski pelan. Otaknya yang kalut dipaksa berpikir tempat di mana kira-kira Hinata berada.

Sial...

Apa lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa melindungi Hinata?

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

Berulang kali nama itu terucap, pelan. Di mana? Di mana gadis itu? Di mana Hinata-nya sekarang?

"_Aku berharap..."_

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar. Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak. Nafasnya terengah. Dia ingat, dia ingat percakapan Hinata di kencan terakhir mereka.

"_Aku berharap aku dapat memutar kembali waktu." Hinata menatap langit biru yang cerah, secerah senyumannya sekarang. "Dan jika waktu kembali terulang, aku akan kembali ke masa itu. Masa ketika 'kejadian' itu."_

"_Kenapa ke kejadian itu?" tanya Sasuke__, __tak mengerti. Jika Sasuke bisa memutar kembali waktu, Sasuke pasti akan memilih sebelum kejadian itu menimpa Hinata. Sasuke akan dengan paksa mengantar Hinata sampai depan rumahnya sehingga gadis itu tidak perlu mengalami hal yang buruk seperti itu. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke._

"_Entahlah, aku tak tahu alasannya," ucap Hinata, menyelipkan rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang telinga. "Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kejadian saat itu, dan aku akan mengakhiri semuanya di sana."_

"_Eh?"_

_Hinata tersenyum, menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, lupakan ucapanku Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke terhenyak. Jangan-jangan...

Sial...

HINATA!

**#WISH – SasuHina#**

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati keempat orang itu ada tepat di depan pintu yang sempurna tertutup.

Jika sekarang adalah Hinata yang biasanya, mungkin gadis itu akan mundur ke belakang dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan dan air mata yang berlinangan sembari memohon ampun dan terisak.

Ya, Jika itu adalah Hinata yang biasanya.

Namun Hinata yang berdiri tegap memandang pria-pria brengsek itu dengan raut datar bukanlah Hinata yang biasanya. Makanya, Hinata tidak menangis ketakutan atau meringkuk memohon ampun agar dia baik-baik saja. Hinata menatap Keempat pria itu dengan raut datar dan sorot mata penuh kebencian dan menantang.

"Wow... Dia datang.. aku melihatnya ada di hadapanku sekarang. Apa ini mimpi?" Hidan berkata, meledek dan Hinata tetap diam.

"Lihat tatapan matanya," sahut Suigetsu, tertawa. Pria berambut orange itu hanya menatap datar, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai.

"Kau seperti 'menghidangkan' dirimu sendiri dengan datang kemari," ucap Pain datar. Hinata bergeming. Bukannya takut, gadis itu malah tersenyum, tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aku kemari bukan dengan niat seperti itu," balasnya tajam. Pain terdiam. Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis dihadapannya ini dan itu membuatnya….

Sudut mata Pain melihat benda yang di genggam tangan kanan gadis itu, dan Pria penuh tindikan itu menyeringai puas.

"Kau memang menarik, _onna_."

To Be Continued

A/n:

Maaf~

Updatenya bukan 2 minggu. Ada begitu kesibukan dan kendala sehingga gak bias ke warnet…. T^T

Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Aku harap semoga chapter ini gak begitu mengecewakan dan memuaskan readers meski hanya sedikit… harapanku lho…

Oh ya… bagi yang menunggu Fic Our Labirynt, Bersabarlah barang tiga harian lagi… Insya Allah Update… (n.n) #siapaYangNungguWoy!

Ok deh… seperti biasa, waktunya bales review….

**Pojok bales review**

**Premannya keluar di chapter 4?** Yups... dan di chapter depan. **Kepengen ngerajam ****P****ain dkk pake iketan domba.** Silakan *ngasihPeindkk, DiHajar*. **Banyakin lagi SasuHinanya.** Erm... gak janji, tapi di chap 5 sih full SasuHina. **Jangan biarkan Hinata ****'****dipakai****'**** preman-preman itu.** Gak bakal! Meski diketemuin juga, aku gak kuat bikinnya T^T. **Sakura kayak yang gak suka Sasuke.** Suka kok, sayang malah. Silakan baca chapter 3... (n.n).

**Ditunggu lanjutannya.** Sankyu... *Hug*. **Apa yang bakalan dilakuin Hinata**_**-chan**_**?** Seperti yang dilihat di sini... hehe. **Buat Pain jatuh cinta sama Hinata, kan jadi hukuman yang bagus tuh.** Makasih sarannya ditampung dulu ya, hehe. **Makin menarik ceritanya.** Hehe *GakJelas*.

**Jangan ketemuin Hinata ama Pain cs lagi dong! **Waduh... udah di ceritanya harus, maaf ya, (_ _). **Selalu nangis tiap baca chap Wish.** Huwee... Makasih... *BukanPujianTahu*. **Sasuke tahu dari mana kalau Hinata di perkosa?** Dari Sakura. **Gak percaya Sasuke bisa ngomong gitu!** Ya, Sasukenya lagi galau, jadi asal ngomong gitu. *chidori*. **Buat akhir yang manis ya. **Sogok dulu authornya pake ice cream.. *KickedByYuri*, kidding. Udah pasti dong...

**aku bisa ngebayangin sakit yang dirasain Hinata.** Aku juga *ngangguk-ngangguk*. **1000 jempol buat Author.** Waduh.., jempolnya dari mana aja itu? *Kicked*.**Pasti Sakura yang dimintai tolong Hinata.** Hehehe... sayangnya kurang tepat. Naluri seorang anak sih pasti pengen minta tolong keluarga, atau orang tuanya, itu pikiran saya. Makanya Hinata jadinya minta tolong ke ayahnya. Hufft... **Masih semangat update kan?** Masih... :D. **Gak sabar Hinata lepas dari traumanya.** ^.^. **Meskipun Hinata udah gak suci lagi tapi Sasuke masih menerima Hinata kan?** Tentu dong, Sasuke. **Siapa perempuan yang diperkosa itu? **Siapa ya? Masih belum bisa bilang.. hehe. **Apakah bakal ada hubungannya ama Hinata? **Gak terlalu ada sih.

Next Chap

Dimana-mana merah….

Warna merah darah… darah pekat…

Dan gadis itu terisak

.

"Gomen... gomen, Sasuke_-kun_... aku... aku..."

"Bodoh."

Dan Sasuke membawa kepala Hinata agar gadis itu bisa menangis di dadanya. Sambil terbatuk, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

.

Tuhan ….

.

Ok deh.. sampe Jumpa minggu depan… \(n.n)/

REPIUW! .


	5. Chapter 5 : Kami mencintaimu

Saat itu, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang dia tahu, saat dia melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah dirinya yang sudah rapuh.

Saat tersadar, cermin di depan Hinata sudah retak, dengan hiasan cairan berwarna merah, dan punggung tangannya yang terasa sakit dan berdarah.

Hinata tertawa miris.

Melihat darah di punggung tangannya, Hinata merasa tenang namun hampa.

Otaknya kosong untuk beberapa saat, dan beberapa saat kemudian otaknya kembali bekerja. Kalut, depresi, takut, membuat Hinata merasakan kepalanya nyaris pecah, dan dia butuh seseorang yang siap mendengar semua kekalutan yang menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam ini.

Maka, gadis itu menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel yang selalu digenggamnya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga telepon tersambung.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Hinata memanggilnya, dan itu membuatnya lebih baik.

"_...hn."_

Hinata mencoba menormalkan nada bicaranya yang terdengar agak menggebu-gebu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah sehat?"

"_Aku tidak sakit." _

Hinata terdiam. Hatinya mendadak beku. Hinata memandang cermin pecah yang menampilkan wajahnya yang pucat tanpa ekspresi. Kalimat ayahnya kembali menggema di telinganya.

"_Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah beban bagi pemuda itu?"_

Beban.

Sasuke sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Buktinya, Sasuke tidak menceritakan tentang keadaannya yang sakit. Padahal biasanya, Sasuke selalu bercerita tentang keadaannya yang tidak sehat dan memaksa Hinata untuk terus menemaninya.

Hinata tertawa samar dalam hati, dan secara perlahan mata lavendernya menggelap.

"A-aku tahu kalau Sasuke_-kun_ sedang sakit," Di seberang sana, Sasuke mungkin sedang terkejut, makanya Sasuke diam. Hinata melihat matanya yang bahkan tak ada kilatan kehidupan di sana dan gadis itu kembali tertawa putus asa dalam hati. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu."

"_Hn. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa kau jenguk pun."_

_Deg!_

Kalimat itu membuat air matanya keluar. Benarkan? Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Sasuke baik-baik saja meski Hinata tidak menjenguknya. Meski Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, bahkan mungkin Sasuke malah akan bahagia jika Hinata tidak ada.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi semua orang yang telah direpotkannya akan merasa senang dan bernapas lega jika Hinata tidak ada.

"Sasuke_-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Di otaknya ada berbagai hal yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Akhir yang bahagia untuk semua orang.

Bahkan mungkin akhir yang bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Tersenyum penuh kepedihan sekaligus penuh kelegaan.

"_Arigatou."_

Hubungan terputus. Ponsel Hinata jatuh membentur lantai kamar mandi.

Di cermin itu, terpampang wajah Hinata yang tanpa ekspresi. Bibir mungilnya bergerak perlahan.

"_Sayonara, minna_."

Dan tubuh mungil itu bergerak keluar dari rumahnya.

"_Eien_."

**Another Fict from me**

**... W I S H...**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret (c) Reiko Momochi**

**.**

**Warning: Semi M(?), OOC, Sad (?) Hinata, Typo dan warning lainnya berlaku di sini.**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Untuk semua readers yang masih menunggu lanjutan Fict Wish**

**Untuk semua readers yang selalu menyemangati saya menyelesaikan Fict ini**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Ending gantung, Typo, Abal, dsb**

**.**

**Ok, Happy reading...**

**Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan semuanya... :D**

"HOAHEM..." (?)

Nara Shikamaru menguap lebar dengan postur tubuh yang sangat keren, kedua tangan terselip di saku celana dan punggung yang menyandar di dinding rumah sakit. Pemuda dengan rambut yang seperti buah nanas itu tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang lewat yang diarahkan kepadanya. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah kapan dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan sesegera mungkin berada di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Pemuda itu benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

_PLAK!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mendapati posisi kepalanya yang sedikit turun dari posisinya yang semula dikarenakan benda berat yang kini dengan nyamannya berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Yamanaka Ino berdecak sebal.

"Kenapa kau bersantai-santai di sini, _ne_ Shikamaru?" pertanyaan itu membuat Shikamaru memutar bola mata bosan. Dengan sekali kibasan tangan, pemuda itu berhasil menyingkirkan benda berat di atas kepalanya yang merupakan tas besar yang entah isinya apa. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda bermarga Nara itu malah berjalan meninggalkan sang wanita berambut pirang. Membuat perempuan itu harus menahan kesal dan berjalan menyusul Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak peduli dengan perkembangan kasus ini?" tanya Ino, membuka topik yang dijawab dengan telapak tangan shikamaru yang berada di depan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Aih, lagi-lagi pemuda itu menguap.

"Aku bukan dari divisi yang menangani kasus-kasus pemerkosaan," ucap Shikamaru santai. "Aku hanya menemanimu menjalankan tugasmu sebagai reporter, Ino," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Memang sih," aku Ino kemudian menghela napas keras-keras, kentara sekali tindakannya itu dilakukannya untuk memancing perhatian teman jalan di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan menghela napas begitu."

Dan tindakannya itu cukup berhasil. Shikamaru menegurnya adalah suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, seingatnya.

"Habisnya..." Ino mengembuskan napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari keluarga korban, tapi korban tetap tidak mau berbicara tentang kejadian naas yang menimpanya ..."

"Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa," ralat Shikamaru memotong. "Korban terlalu _shock_ sehingga hanya bisa berteriak dan menerawang jauh. Depresi tingkat akut."

Ino terdiam, murung. "Ya, akupun akan seperti itu jika ada dalam posisi korban."

Hening.

"Apa kau tahu perkembangan kasus ini?"

Shikamaru berdecak sebelum menjawab. "Yang kutahu kami mengalami kebuntuan(?). korban ditemukan di gudang sampah yang jauh dari rumah penduduk sehingga tidak ada yang melihat orang-orang yang keluar masuk dari gudang itu saat kejadian."

Ino menatap Shikamaru dalam diam, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kuharap, pelaku pemerkosaan itu segera tertangkap." Jeda sejenak, "Mungkin ini kedengarannya kejam bagi gadis itu, tapi aku berharap cukup gadis itu saja yang mengalami kejadian tragis ini. Cukup dia yang pertama dan yang terakhir."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, malas menjawab. Sebenarnya bukan karena buntu juga. Pihak polisi sudah dapat menduga secara garis besar apa yang terjadi saat pemerkosaan itu bahkan sampai pihak yang dicurigai. Tapi karena belum ada bukti, atau mungkin ada tekanan dari suatu pihak sehingga polisi tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan bersikap seolah ini kasus yang sulit, ya... siapa yang tahu.

Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa tersentuh oleh hukum dan itu membuat Shikamaru kesal. Shikamaru kemudian melirik gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya. Menghela napas diam-diam dan meremas sesuatu di dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"_Kumohon tolong aku, Shikamaru."_

_Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menunduk. Nara Shikamaru hanya menatap kepala yang tertunduk itu. Sembari menghela napas, pemuda berambut nanas itu mengambil salah satu dari beberapa lembar foto yang tergeletak di atas meja. Menghela napas lagi._

"_Aku tidak bisa janji dapat menemukan pelakunya. Kau tahu aku tidak bekerja di divisi yang khusus menangani hal seperti ini. Lagipula, foto ini hanya menampilkan wajah dan tubuh adikmu, bukan pelakunya. Ini tidak bisa dijadikan sebuah petunjuk!" omel Shikamaru dengan nada malas yang merupakan khasnya._

"_Aku tahu. Tapi aku percaya, kau pasti bisa menemukan pelakunya."_

"_Kau dan kepercayaanmu itu benar-benar menyusahkanku, Neji!"_

Suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Tak mengindahkan tatapan Ino, Shikamaru mengangkat ponselnya dengan wajah super malas ketika melihat nama si penelpon. Tapi begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan di seberang sana, wajah shikamaru mengeras.

Nara Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Hyuuga Hinata terlempar membentur tembok ketika perutnya ditendang dengan sangat kuat. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk menahan nyeri. Cutter yang tadi diacungkannya entah terlempar ke mana. Memegang perutnya yang serasa akan hancur, gadis itu berusaha menengadah. Menatap pria-pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Pria-pria itu menatapnya dengan seringai yang meremehkan.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ini kesalahannya. Seandainya saja dia tidak menyerang pria-pria dihadapannya dengan membabi buta, mungkin Hinata bisa setidaknya melukai salah satu diantara mereka. Ya, seandainya saja.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk berandai-andai...

"Ke mana semangatmu tadi, nona?" tanya salah seorang dari empat pria itu. Hinata menatap orang itu garang. Sementara ketua mereka, Pain hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Kenapa... kalian melakukan ini? Apa kalian tidak pernah merasa bersalah? Menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain,menghancurkan kehidupanku? Kenapa harus aku?"

Hinata menunduk sementara pria-pria itu hanya memandangnya. Tawa mereka menghilang namun hanya beberapa detik.

Ya, hanya beberapa detik.

Karena di detik berikutnya, mereka tertawa.

Tertawa terbahak-bahak atas serangkaian pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Sambil menunduk dan telapak tangan terkepal erat, Hinata merutuki pertanyaannya.

Seharusnya Hinata tahu, percuma bertanya pada pria-pria berwajah bengis dihadapannya. Percuma.

Karena menurut mereka, itu pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Dan Hinata tahu dia terlalu bodoh hingga berpikir dapat memberi mereka pelajaran hanya dengan sebuah cutter.

Hinata tahu.

Dengan datang ke tempat ini, Hinata hanya mengantarkan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan mainan oleh mereka kembali.

Saat lagi-lagi sebuah tendangan diterima perutnya, Hinata merasa menyesal.

Menyesal karena telah datang kemari, menyesal karena tak memikirkan tindakannya baik-baik.

Menyesal karena semua kebodohannya malam ini.

Tapi haruskah Hinata menyesal saat ini?

Apakah Hinata menginginkan hal buruk itu terulang lagi?

Saat Hinata kehilangan harta berharganya. Saat ketakutan-ketakutan melumpuhkannya. Saat Hinata melihat begitu banyak orang kerepotan karenanya. Saat Hinata hanya bisa menangis.

Ya, Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Meratapi semua hal buruk yang menimpanya dan hal itu membuat Hinata lelah.

Hinata lelah merasa ketakutan. Hinata lelah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hinata lelah menangis. Hinata lelah membuat anggota keluarganya kesusahan.

Terlebih, Hinata lelah ketika merasa menjadi beban bagi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Makanya, Hinata ingin, sedikit saja berubah. Sedikit saja melawan ketakutan yang melumpuhkan semua inderanya. Sedikit saja menjadi lebih kuat. Sedikit saja –

"_Aku berharap aku dapat memutar kembali waktu."_

Hinata mengingat kalimat itu. Kalimat penuh permohonan yang diucapkannya dihadapan sang kekasih, sebuah pengharapan.

"_Dan Jika waktu kembali terulang, aku akan kembali ke masa itu. Masa ketika 'kejadian' itu."_

Saat Sasuke bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia memilih saat kejadian itu, Hinata tak bisa menjawab. Jujur saja Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia memilih kembali ke kejadian saat dia kehilangan harta berharganya jika dia bisa memutar kembali waktu.

Dia hanya berpikir, dia ingin kembali ke waktu itu, lalu Hinata akan melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan yang dilakukan dirinya saat itu.

Jika Hinata diizinkan untuk kembali pada saat itu, Hinata tidak akan meringkuk ketakutan, Hinata pasti akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjaga mahkotanya, identitasnya sebagai seorang gadis.

Jika Hinata diizinkan untuk kembali, Hinata tak akan membiarkan pria-pria brengsek itu keluar dari gudang saat mereka akhirnya berhasil memperkosanya.

Tidak akan membiarkannya.

Karena Hinata akan berusaha untuk bangun. Meski seluruh tubuhnya sakit, meski semua pakaiannya robek, Hinata akan berusaha bangun, mengambil benda apa saja yang ada di gudang ini untuk membunuh pria-pria brengsek itu, sebelum Hinata membunuh dirinya sendiri.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat ketika ponselnya mati di saat yang tidak tepat. Napasnya tersengal, keringatnya banyak keluar dan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bergerak.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya perlahan. Tenang, tenang.

Sasuke harus tenang. Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh itu kan? Hinata takut dengan tempat itu, jadi Hinata tidak mungkin ada di tempat itu dan kalaupun iya ada di tempat itu, Hinata tidak akan bertemu dengan preman-preman itu...

...kan?

Sasuke berharap demikian. Namun apakah harapannya akan terkabul?

Apakah peluang Hinata tidak bertemu dengan preman-preman itu sama sekali tidak ada?

"_Kuso_!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Ketenangannya kembali hilang saat otaknya mengkhawatirkan kembali sang gadis pujaan. Mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, Sasuke kembali mencoba berlari.

Meski tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Hinata menganggap dirinya beban.

Hinata menganggap dia hanya menyusahkan orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Hinata menganggap orang-orang yang direpotkan olehnya saat ini akan bahagia jika Hinata tidak ada. Hinata menganggap demikian.

Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu.

Nyatanya semua orang berusaha keras mencarinya. Sahabatnya, kekasihnya, saudaranya bahkan ayahnya.

Ya, Hyuuga Hiashi, melepaskan proyek bisnis seharga ratusan juta yen ketika mendapat kabar mengenai hilangnya Hinata dari Hanabi. Hiashi rela meninggalkan rapat yang penting itu demi mencari putri sulungnya. Menggerakkan seluruh anak buahnya, berlari ke sana ke mari dengan wajah cemas.

Jika saja Hinata tahu bahwa semua pemikirannya salah, Hinata tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan lagi, dan Hinata tidak perlu melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan darah orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kau..."

Hinata bergeming. Menatap datar warna merah di kedua tangannya. Kemudian menatap pria-pria yang terbaring meringkuk di lantai gudang. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa dia yang hanya seorang diri, berbekal cutter dan pecahan botol bisa melukai empat orang yang beru beberapa menit yang lalu berkuasa atas dirinya? Melukai mereka hingga mereka tidak bisa terbangun.

Ah, bukan hanya cutter dan pecahan botol, tapi sebuah pistol. Pistol yang dibawa oleh salah satu dari mereka yang mujurnya didapatkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata melihat luka goresan di leher salah seorang dari keempat pria itu. Hinata juga melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepala yang lain, Hinata juga melihat darah yang keluar dari perut mereka. Mencium bau mesiu dan melihat pistol hitam di bawah kakinya,

Hinata menyeringai.

Gadis manis itu tertawa terbahak.

"Kau gila!" salah seorang dari keempat orang yang mulai tersengal memaki Hinata. Hinata diam, tak menjawab. Ya, dirinya gila. Sekarang Hinata gila. Tapi apa mereka tak menyadari Hinata gila karena siapa?

Karena mereka berempat!

Perlahan, Hinata kembali mengambil pistol yang ada di bawah kakinya. Perlahan gadis itu mengarahkan pistol itu kepada laki-laki yang tadi memakinya. Perlahan, Hinata menarik pelatuknya, kemudian...

_DOR!_

Dan Hinata kembali tertawa.

Dan kembali, air bening meluncur menuruni kedua pipinya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Saat Sasuke datang, gudang itu sudah ramai dengan garis kuning melintang dan para polisi yang bertugas di sana serta beberapa penduduk sekitar.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan. Pemuda itu menerjang cepat memasuki gudang dan Sasuke tercekat.

Ada banyak bercak darah di gudang itu.

Sasuke kalut seketika.

"HINATA!"

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Hujan turun membasahi tubuh Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak peduli.

Hinata terus melangkah tanpa pikiran yang pasti. Hinata membiarkan kakinya yang mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan...

Menabrak orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Pikirannya melayang, hatinya kosong, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Hinata mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Hinata bisa mencium bau anyir darah, bau mesiu dan suara pistol yang berdesing di telinganya.

Hinata juga mengingat perlakuan mereka menendang tubuhnya, tertawa atas pertanyaan 'kenapa' darinya. Hinata mengingatnya seolah dia sedang menonton film, nampak nyata di depan mata.

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Hinata ingat warna merah pekat yang membanjiri lantai gudang tersebut. Hinata ingat akan tangannya yang berwarna merah.

Itu darah! Dan bukan darah Hinata.

Itu darah mereka!

"Kh,"

Hinata menatap telapak tangannya yang masih dihias warna merah. Hinata menatap telapak tangannya yang bergetar, Hinata merasakan pandangannya memburam, tenggorokannya tercekat. Hatinya yang kosong mendadak dialiri oleh sebuah perasaan yang... sesak.

Dan ingatan Hinata menampilkan wajah-wajah orang yang disayanginya.

Hanabi, Neji, ayahnya, Sakura dan kekasihnya Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa miris.

Apakah Sasuke masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya? Apakah Hinata masih pantas menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Apakah Hinata bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Apa Hinata masih dapat dengan percaya dirinya berada di samping Sasuke dengan tangan berlumur darah ini?

Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan erat-erat, Hyuuga Hinata berteriak keras kemudian jatuh sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

"Ada sidik jari Hyuuga Hinata di cutter dan di pistol yang ada di gudang itu."

Nara Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan sikap mengantuk, meski ekspresinya sangat datar dan serius. Di hadapan dirinya, Neji hanya menunduk. Rahangnya mengeras, dan ada ekspresi terluka di sana.

Kenapa, Neji tidak sampai memperkirakan tempat yang akan dituju Hinata? Neji benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru hanya menghela napas kemudian mendekat ke arah Neji dan menepuk pundaknya, memberi dukungan.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Hinata ingat di mana dia berada sekarang.

Tempat yang merupakan _favorite_-nya. Tempat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum pahit.

Berjalan pelan, Hinata menuju pojok di tempat terbuka itu. Gadis itu duduk memeluk lutut. Dia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena basah. Dia tak peduli dengan seberapa dingin tubuhnya sekarang akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah guyuran hujan.

Dia tidak peduli.

Yang Hinata pedulikan adalah memori-memori menyenangkan yang sekarang terlihat seolah film hologram yang bermain di depannya.

Hinata melihat dirinya yang memakai seragam sedang duduk di dekat ketiga orang yang dekat dengannya. Dirinya, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat betapa bahagia dirinya saat itu. Tertawa pelan mendengar guyonan Naruto. Tersipu ketika Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangannya dan memerah ketika Sakura membisikinya sebuah godaan tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sekelebat, memorinya kembali memainkan masa-masa dirinya yang sedang bersama adiknya, Hanabi. Di sebuah meja makan. Hinata yang memakai apron, menghidangkan makanan, lantas duduk dan sama-sama makan bersama. Tertawa riang, tersipu ketika Neji memuji masakannya enak.

Kemudian, Memori itu kembali menampilkan saat dirinya masih kecil, saat dirinya masih berusia sepuluh tahun, berlari menggenggam bunga, terburu-buru memasuki rumah, kemudian menubruk seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan senyum penuh kehangatan.

Mata Hinata melebar.

Kemudian tersenyum ketika memorinya menampilkan dengan jelas siapa yang mengambil bunga pemberiannya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"_Okaachan_."

Dan Hinata jatuh pingsan.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Uchiha Sasuke duduk sembari menunduk di bangku _hall_ rumah sakit. Tubuh pemuda itu basah kuyup, tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakannya. Karena sekarang pikiran pemuda itu melayang entah ke mana.

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

Bahkan, saat telinganya mendengar suara seorang perempuan berteriak memanggil namanya, Sasuke tak peduli, tak menanggapi, tak mendongak. Hanya menunduk dengan telapak tangan yang semakin mengepal.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Barulah saat sebuah sentuhan lembut diterima helaian rambutnya, Sasuke mendongak, mendapati sinar kekhawatiran dari mata emerald sahabatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu," dengan lembut Sakura menyapukan telapak tangannya menyusuri wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya bergeming, memberi tatapan hampa sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk, berkutat dengan pikirannya yang kacau.

Sakura nyaris menangis.

Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat sahabatnya serapuh ini.

"Sasuke_-kun_, Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tahu, itu pernyataan yang tak bisa begitu meyakinkan. Keadaan Hinata sangat parah. Hinata ditemukan pingsan dalam keadaan sangat basah. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin, nyaris beku. Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya Hinata berada di guyuran hujan. Sasuke-lah yang pertama kali menemukan Hinata, melarikan gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Neji-nii dan Hiashi-jiisan," pelan, Sakura kembali mangajak Sasuke berbicara. Namun tetap tak ada tanggapan. "Saat mereka datang, kuharap kau mengganti bajumu, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau baru sembuh, kalau kau tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu, maka –"

BRUK!

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu menghela napas kemudian memeluk belakang kepala Sasuke ketika kepala Sasuke sendiri jatuh menimpa bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke pelan ketika merasakan cairan hangat membasahi pundaknya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian Hinata menghilang.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pihak Hyuuga, sehingga berita yang menyangkut putrinya tak tersebar ke media massa. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiashi sehingga Hinata bebas dari ancaman masuk penjara. Dan sudah tiga hari lamanya Hinata hanya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan gadis itu untuk segera terbangun.

Dan sudah tiga hari juga, Sasuke tetap berada di tempatnya.

Di sebelah gadis itu hingga jam besuk habis. Hanya berdiri diam sembari menatap gadis yang terlelap di ranjang itu dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu.

Dalam hati, pemuda itu berdoa.

Tuhan... Apapun akan dia lakukan. Apapun, agar Hinata-nya membuka mata, tersenyum kepadanya lalu memanggil namanya.

Sungguh, apapun akan dia lakukan. Karena itu Tuhan... Tolong... Jangan ambil Hinata lebih dulu.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Hinata berada di ruangan yang hangat. Hangat dan menenangkan. Hinata tersenyum riang ketika mendapati ibunya ada di dapur, memakai apron dan terlihat sedang mencicipi masakan buatannya.

"_Okaachan_!" Hinata berseru sambil berlari mendekati okaachan-nya. Nyonya Hyuuga berbalik dan tersenyum ketika Hinata memeluk tubuhnya. Perlahan, jemari Nyonya Hyuuga bergerak mematikan kompor sebelum membelai kepala Hinata.

"Kau pasti lapar dan lelah. Duduklah dan tunggu. Kaachan membuatkan sup jagung kesukaanmu, Hinata_-chan_."

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang ibu. Rindu. Hinata benar-benar rindu akan kehangatan ibunya. Akan kelembutan kalimatnya. Hinata merindukan semua hal yang ada pada ibu yang kini masih dipeluknya ini.

"_Okaachan_... hiks, _okaachan_..."

Dan Hinata semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya ketika tangan sang ibu dengan lembut membelai helaian indigonya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu."

Kalimat itu tak membuat Sasuke bergerak dari posisinya. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk, di sampingnya Neji dan Hiashi juga tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun, mungkin hanya Sakura yang langsung terisak hingga Naruto sampai harus memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

Dokter tak tahu kapan Hinata akan sadar. Entah seminggu, dua minggu atau mungkin tahunan, mereka hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu hingga Hinata sendiri mau membuka matanya. Tak ada yang bergerak dari tempat mereka, hanya ada isak Sakura. Lalu, Hanabi berdiri, dengan pandangan kosong berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Hinata terbaring dengan tenang. Perlahan, Hanabi menyentuh telapak tangan kakaknya, air mata mulai memburamkan penglihatannya.

"_Neechan,"_ Hanabi berujar lirih, mengeratkan pegangannya lalu menangis.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini, baka neechan! Onegai... okiru..."

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Hinata hanya ingin seperti ini.

Tertidur di pangkuan ibunya yang hangat, merasakan kehangatan jemari-jemari ibunya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, merasakan kasih sayang yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidup Hinata.

Hinata menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu, dan tersenyum ketika mendengar kikikan geli dari ibunya.

"Ne, Hinata_-chan_," suara lembut ibu yang memanggil namanya membuat Hinata semakin enggan untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan yang dia miliki. "Kau sudah jadi gadis yang cantik sekali, bagaimana dengan Neji dan Hanabi_-chan_?"

Hinata diam. Kedua nama yang diucapkan oleh ibunya membuat rasa nyaman itu lenyap, berganti dengan kesedihan yang sempat dilupakan. Hinata bangkit, menatap wajah ibunya yang penuh kelembutan, yang membuat hatinya mendadak sesak dan keinginan kuat untuk memeluk tubuh sang ibu dan menangis seperti anak kecil – untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Ah, mungkin, hanya waktu yang berubah. Mungkin di luar sana banyak yang berubah, tapi Sasuke tak peduli tentang perubahan di luar sana.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata lalu mengusapnya. Beberapa ingatan bermain di kedua iris hitamnya. Hinata selalu sebal karena Sasuke mencubit pipinya, katanya Sasuke selalu mencubit pipi Hinata keras sekali dan itu sakit sekali, Sasuke selalu senang ketika melihat wajah merajuk Hinata dan wajah itu akan merona merah ketika Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum karena ingatan itu, hanya sebentar, karena melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur melenyapkan perasaan itu.

"Hinata," Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya sakit. Sudah berapa lama dia berada di samping Hinata seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama tidak ada air dan makanan yang masuk ke tenggorokannya? Sudah berapa kali Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata dengan suara yang begitu lirih seperti ini?

"Mereka sudah menerima ganjarannya, Hinata," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, menggenggam punggung tangan Hinata yang masih setia di samping tubuhnya, tak bergerak. "Mereka sudah tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi."

Hinata tetap tak bereaksi. Tertidur begitu lelap, seolah gadis itu sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dunianya. Seolah gadis itu sudah pasrah ketika maut memang menjemputnya.

Seolah tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang terluka karena ditinggalkan olehnya.

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Bagi Hinata, hidupnya berakhir hari itu.

Hari ketika ketakutan benar-benar melumpuhkan otaknya, memaksanya untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya, memaksanya mengutuk dunia bahkan Tuhan.

Bagi Hinata, hidupnya berakhir hari itu.

Ketika melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke_-kun_-nya. Ketika melihat wajah menangisnya Hanabi, ketika melihat wajah Lelah Neji-nii, ketika mendengar suara dingin ayahnya, bagi Hinata, hidupnya telah berakhir.

"Tidak, Hinata_-chan_." Hinata merasakan telapak tangan ibunya yang mengusap air matanya, tersenyum lembut padanya, memeluknya dengan sayang. Perlahan, mencoba menyembuhkan luka hati Hinata, menyembuhkan kepercayaan diri Hinata, mencoba untuk membuat Hinata kembali menjadi seperti dulu. "Hidupmu belum berakhir, hidupmu belum boleh berakhir."

Ada air mata yang keluar. Hinata menatap ibunya tanpa kata. Ibunya tersenyum, telunjuknya mengarah ke arah belakang Hinata, memperlihatkan sebuah ruang rumah sakit dimana dirinya terbaring dan Sasuke di sampingnya, lalu Hinata melihat semua orang ada di luar ruangannya, memasang tampang sedih dan berkomat-kamit membaca doa.

"Mereka menunggumu untuk kembali."

Hinata menggeleng. Menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin kembali. Dia tidak ingin kembali dan melihat semua orang yang disayanginya kembali menderita. Dia tidak mau kembali!

"Hinata_-chan_," Hinata mendongak ketika namanya kembali dipanggil dengan lembut, ketika puncak kepalanya dielus oleh ibunya, ketika kalimat ibunya terdengar dengan suasana begitu khidmat, ketika Hinata melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata indah itu, ketika ibunya memeluknya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, Hinata tahu, semua perasaan buruknya menghilang.

Menghilang begitu saja. Kebenciannya, keputus asaannya, semuanya.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, membalas pelukan sang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

**#Wish – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Sasuke tersentak.

Dia tidak salah kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata. Kelopak matanya brgerak pelan dan entah bagaimana membuat Sasuke menahan napas penuh harap.

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah...

Ketika kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka, Sasuke tak menyadari betapa cengengnya dia. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya, Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa buncah-buncah kebahagiaan membuatnya semakin meremas telapak tangan Hinata, Sasuke bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dia menjadi pria paling sabar. Begitu sabar menunggu pandangan Hinata menyadari keberadaannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, sakit. Tubuhnya sakit, tapi hatinya lega. Lega karena dapat melihat Sasuke lagi. Lega karena akhirnya, Hinata tahu bahwa meski air matanya turun, Hinata dapat tersenyum.

Tersenyum dan bersyukur.

"_Hiduplah, Hinata-_chan_, Ibu mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

**END**

.

Author notes:

Ini akhirnya, setelah diabaikan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Terima kasih karena telah menunggu, dan terima kasih karena kalian menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ending cerita Wish ini.

Saya tak menganggap bahwa ending cerita ini akan memuaskan kalian, makanya saya minta maaf karenanya. Tapi setidaknya saya berhasil mengakhiri kisah ini, dengan cukup membahagiakan. :D

Review?

020214

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
